Rosemary and Honey
by Camelhie
Summary: Él tenía una pequeña idea en su mente. Tal vez y sólo tal vez él podría hacer un poco mejor las cosas... o al menos lo esperaba. Aun si no podía dejar de pensar que su intrusión sólo estaba haciendo a Tolkien revolcarse en su tumba. Bueno, uno hace lo que puede, ¿verdad? (Hist edit)
1. Chapter I

**Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo a Tolkien.  
**

Después de un par de ediciones decidí subirlo nuevamente.  
Me gustaría señalar que la historia también la publiqué en Potterfics bajo el mismo seudónimo.

Eso es todo... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Rosemary and Honey  
**

Capítulo Uno

_Su vida fue buena_, decidió. A esas alturas no le serviría llorar acerca de lo que no tuvo, lo que no hizo y los errores que cometió. Alguna vez había leído que al momento de morir uno ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Él podía decir que no eran las imágenes, como una secuencia de video, sino un lío de sentimientos contradictorios.

No está tan mal, se reconfortó, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro escapándose de su boca. Podría ser doloroso como en muchos casos pero a él su corazón se le detenía como una máquina que paraba de andar, lenta y en calma.

La voz de su abuelo fue lo último que cruzó por su mente.

_¿Qué te parece una última aventura, guisante?_

* * *

_¡No! ¡Abuelo!_ Se despertó con un grito ahogado, respirando dificultosamente. Una cuchilla atravesó su cabeza, llenando de calor y dolor su parte superior. Aspiró el aire, intentando calmar los latidos furiosos de su corazón y la fervorosa sensación. Poco a poco, se sumergió en una nueva somnolencia mucho más tranquila.

Repentinamente, todo se descontroló. Sintió como si le hubiesen empujado a una piscina llena de imágenes, y como el agua, estas tuviesen la intención de filtrarse por cada poro de su piel. Su cerebro iba a estallar en cualquier momento con la representación literal de absorber la información.

Y como pasó… inesperadamente se detuvo. Solo que esta vez no tenía ninguna intención de dormir.

Con un suave quejido, se fregó la frente, exhausto por el mínimo movimiento. _Así que estoy vivo_, pensó, sin saber realmente que pensar. _Y este ni siquiera es mi cuerpo_. Abrió los ojos, echando un vistazo. Era una cama pequeña ideal para un cuerpo pequeño como el suyo. _Quien sea que esté allá arriba tiene un sentido del humor extraño_, se dijo, asomando los pies debajo de la manta.

Eran un poco más grande de lo que esperaba y estaban llenos de pelo rizado. Familiares, tanto porque eran los suyos -ahora- como porque ya había leído, escuchado y leído sobre ellos. _Soy un Hobbit_, reparó, moviendo sus dedos casi infantilmente. _**Ese**__ Hobbit_, se remarcó, _Bilbo Bolsón._

Parpadeó. Una, dos, tres veces hasta que la risa comenzó a burbujear en su pecho y se extendió como una avalancha por todo los rincones de su cuerpo. Se deslizó hacia atrás, la espalda contra el colchón mientras sus manos sostenían los costados de su estómago. Era incómodo, apabullante, y si no paraba probablemente acabar muriéndose por segunda vez por la falta de aire, ¿pero qué importaba?

_Estoy vivo,_ jadeó, acariciando sus costillas adoloridas después de lograr calmarse su ataque, _estoy vivo aunque me morí, ¡y eso ni siquiera es lo más extraño de todo! _Aspiró profundamente, procurando no ceder a un nuevo episodio. _Me gustaría pensar que esto no es más que un producto de mi imaginación provocado por los medicamentos pero… me siento tan raro y,_ ladeó la cabeza y movió su hombro en dirección a su boca, mordiendo su piel con fuerza. Instantáneamente dejó. _No. No es un sueño. Eso dolió._

Con el afán de distraerse para no caer en un estado catatónico de más confusión e incredulidad escudriñó su alrededor. La habitación era de un diseño circular, con ventanas dentro de esa categoría, y muebles de madera fina al igual que el suelo, mientras que las paredes lucían un agradable color cielo. Advirtió las diferentes figuras y adornos dispuestos cuidadosamente por el lugar, cada uno hecho de forma exquisita. _Mmm. A ella le gustaba tallar. A Belladonna, mi… madre._

Hizo una mueca. _Es muy raro llamar a alguien "mamá" que en realidad nunca he conocido pero de la cual tengo varios recuerdos._ Era similar a su antigua vida, sólo que nunca había realmente visto a su madre salvo en fotos, ya que ella y su padre habían muerto antes de que cumpliese el año de vida. _No, no es momento de pensar en eso._

Con esfuerzo, se incorporó. _Es normal_, rumió distraídamente, _sino fuese por el tamaño de las cosas diría que es un dormitorio para cualquier persona_. Amasando los costados de su rostro, arrugó la cara. La migraña estaba cediendo margen pero todavía agujereaba sus oídos y estaba haciendo pasta sus sentidos.

_Treinta y pico de años de recuerdos hacen eso a la gente_, razonó, juzgando que un buen baño le haría maravillas. Con las piernas colgando a un lado de la cama, se levantó con cautela, parpadeando cuando su vista se oscureció. _Podría ser peor_, confortó a su cerebro, el pobre sufrido, _podría haber despertado como un orco… o Gollum_, se estremeció, agradecido cuando todo se aclaró, haciendo su camino a tientas a donde sabía estaba el baño.

Consideró que era bueno que al menos existiesen los inodoros en ese lugar. Tolkien habría caído de su pedestal de oro si es que se encontraba con que tenía que usar un cubo. _¿Mm?_ Mirando la bañera, notó sobre las dos canillas en el costado de ella dos extrañas figuras. _Son runas, _descubrió, parpadeando cuando su mente suministró amablemente la información,_ que significan "caliente" y "frío". _Giró la primera, contemplando el agua caer, inundando el baño de vapor. Luego agregó la fría.

Ya llena, se introdujo en la bañera, soltando un pequeño suspiro de placer. El gran, oh Señor Bolsón, contaba con pequeñas bolsitas perfumadas al alcance su mano, y revisándolas no tardó en descubrir las especies de baño. _Son para los invitados_, tarareó, encogiéndose de hombros en su interior. Cogió uno verde, saboreando el aroma a romero dulce. No tardó en echar un poco de la fragancia en el agua, revolviéndola. Pronto todo olía a cielo.

_SI lo pienso bien no soy diferente a los enanos_, reflexionó_, llegué sin avisar y no a su casa sino a su cuerpo._ Una interrogante le surgió:_ ¿Dónde estará entonces el verdadero Bilbo Bolsón?_, acarició distraídamente unos mechones chocolate, _¿y qué debería de hacer?_ Frunció el ceño, contemplando sus opciones. Sus muy pocas opciones.

_Por un lado, podría pedir ayuda a alguien como Gandalf. Él tal vez sabrá cómo y por qué llegué aquí, a pesar de que el asunto de que forma parte de un libro, o al menos así era, podría resultar verdaderamente extraño,_ lo repensó un poco, _va a pensar que estoy loco o gastándole una broma_, suspiró con desaliento, ¿quién iba a creer algo así? El mago probablemente acabaría por transformarlo en una ardilla por su "jugarreta".

_Por otra parte_, paseó sus ojos por su saludable nuevo cuerpo, _no parece que salga de esta situación dentro de poco. Seguir adelante parece ser la única alternativa_, _tal como decía el abuelo_, lo recordó con cariño, e_s bueno que ahora sepa todo lo que este Hobbit sabe, aún si parece un resultado loco de algún hongo… o del Sharingan_, se rió entre dientes.

_Sí, no tengo de otra. Vamos a ver cómo me va como Bilbo Bolsón, hijo de un Tuk y un Bolsón_. Él podría jugar con esa combinación. O cierto que lo intentaría.

* * *

Después de sentirse mejor decidió conocer personalmente la casa. Mejor llamada smial. Tenía doce habitaciones en total siendo más grande lo que habría imaginado. La mayoría eran dormitorios de invitados pero otras ocupaban el rol básico de armario, con montones y montones de ropa.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Bilbo realmente era rico. No en términos de arcas colmadas de monedas de oro sino por el tamaño de su hogar y todas las cosas que tenía. Su biblioteca, por ejemplo, era un tesoro por su propia cuenta. Decenas y decenas de libros descansaban en los estantes, imperturbables al paso de los años.

Si esto no fuera mucho, él había aprendido exactamente a que se dedicaba el hombre. Traducciones, no tan sorpresivamente, del sindarín a la lengua común y viceversa. Era un trabajo respetable y con una grata paga, algo que le permitía seguir con sus pasatiempos de hacer largas caminatas y fumar buena hierba. _Y no es tan sorpresivo, él es quien escribió "el Hobbit", y tradujo "__El Silmarillion__" de las lenguas élficas a la común._

Ahora, él también sabía el lenguaje de los elfos, tan extraño como se sentía. Para una comparación, era como haber leído un libro hace mucho tiempo y conservar la información como una nube deshilachada, los detalles sin recordar hasta que alguna palabra o nombre en especial despierten el recuerdo.

Tendría que practicar, eso era seguro.

Sin embargo, su atención había sido tomada por el mapa enorme y redondo que colgaba contra la pared en la oficina. Sobre el papel de aspecto viejo pero pulcro, rutas y caminos que parecían atajos se vislumbraban con claridad. Él tenía la esperanza de poder recorrer ellos.

_Pero no hoy o mañana_, dispuso, ya que no se sentía en condiciones óptimas para una caminata. En cambio, cogió uno de los libros sobre plantas, un tema que siempre había albergado en su corazón, y volvió a la cama, enterrándose entre las mantas.

[B&amp;T B&amp;T B&amp;T] [B&amp;T B&amp;T B&amp;T] [B&amp;T B&amp;T B&amp;T] [B&amp;T B&amp;T B&amp;T]

En cuclillas, observó con satisfacción las hierbas verdes y frescas de delicioso olor. _Es bueno ser un Hobbit_, pensó, la jardinería estaba en la sangre de ellos tanto como en la de él en su vida anterior. Se incorporó, atravesando el interior de la casa por dos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que daba otro jardín más oculto que el anterior. Su expresión se tornó levemente más peligrosa al observar una franja con hermosas flores, alejadas de otras dos parcelas repletas de diferentes tallos.

Él creía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo como Bilbo Bolsón, no alejarse del personaje tranquilo y amable. Se había recuperado con rapidez jovial de su "llegada", y no un mes después había tomado su primer viaje a un destino cercano, comenzando su tradición de recoger las diferentes y útiles plantas que crecían en los caminos.

Su abuelo le había enseñado numerosas cosas pero había sido su abuela quien le había instruido en la medicina. Mujer fuerte de campo, siempre le había parecido mágico la forma que sus remedios caseros disipaban el dolor, curaban heridas y salvaban las vidas. Era lo que quería hacer.

Además, Hobbits no estaban hechos para pelear, demasiado pequeños y frágiles, sin fuerza destacable. Sin embargo, él podía trabajar con la velocidad, y el conocimiento de las plantas no sólo servía para remendar a los caídos y enfermos, sino también los venenos eran sin duda un arte para nada despreciable.

Conocía los más básicos, los más mortales. Belladona, acónito, guisantes rosario, adelfa y semillas de ricina. ¿Cuánto tardaría en derribar a un orco? No tenía idea. Pero si terminaba con las cosas rápidamente no dejaría a un lado su poder.

Dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del jardín que había estado contemplando anteriormente, se inclinó en dirección a una planta con hermosas flores rosáceas y cortó con cuidado sus bayas de profundo color carbón. Las metió en un bol que llevaba y se levantó, regresando al interior, a uno de los cuartos de invitados que había reconfeccionado.

Tarareando se quitó los guantes y los apoyó sobre una de las mesas recostadas contra la pared. Había tres de ellas a lo largo de la habitación, cada una en vertical. La de la izquierda sostenía -además de su prenda- diferentes clases de recipientes, algunos vacíos y otros no tanto, mientras que la de la derecha contenía un estuche desenvuelto con diversos artículos de cortado, cuchillos de variedad de tamaño en su mayoría.

En la última, la del medio, una caja alargada tomaba la mayor parte de la superficie. Poseía varias divisiones en sus dos cajones; el superior se encontraba repleto de hierbas, la mitad seca y la otra no, cada una con una etiqueta con el respectivo nombre de ella. En cambio, en el inferior, al igual que frascos de cristal con sospechoso color, también se vislumbraba una división particularmente angosta y amplia en su largo, en donde una funda con largas agujas de metal descansaban inocentemente.

Le había tomado un tiempo encontrar un arma que no llamase la atención y fuese particularmente inclinada al veneno. Una daga serviría de forma casi similar, pero las agujas eran tan silenciosas como él y podían ser arrojados desde una mayor distancia lo que le añadía seguridad. Además, una aguja en el ojo o en la frente, con o sin veneno, ¿no resultaba acaso tan letal como la cortadura de una espada?

Dudaba que estaba vez le fuese tan mal en la gran aventura. De hecho, él esperaba poder hacer varios cambios, el ahorro de tres ciertos enanos por ejemplo. Después de todo, ¿quién podría quedarse sentado al saber el destino de sus futuros compañeros? También pensaba encargarse del asunto de Moria, que sólo había derramado sangre al suelo.

Haría lo que pudiese.

Él tranquilamente aplastó las bayas, cantando una melodía suave. En la cantidad correcta, el jugo del fruto de la Belladona ayudaba a aliviar enfermedades respiratorias, los dolores fuertes de cabeza y sedaba. No solía utilizarla sola, de todas formas, sino que formaba parte de varios de sus tónicos.

Recogiendo otras hierbas, echó un rápido vistazo al calendario debajo del reloj cucú que colgaba simpáticamente en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba. El invierno acechaba ya en la esquina por lo que tendría que darse prisa y terminar todas sus medicinas para ir a Bree, a venderlas y a ofrecer sus servicios de médico, como lo había venido haciendo los últimos años, cuatro veces en los doce meses.

El negocio le hacía mucho más feliz que la traducción ya que aunque útiles, los libros no aliviaban el dolor o curaban heridas, sólo disponían el saber para los que querían hacerlo.

Mezclándolo todo en el bol y agregando un poco de agua y miel para lograr una de sus mezclas especiales, sonrió con ligereza al pensar en que en realidad estaba logrando hacerse una imagen más allá de "Señor Bolsón, Hobbit respetable, dueño de Bolsón Cerrado" como curador. Servía que Laura Bolsón, la madre de Bungo Bolsón, su padre -por más raro que se sintiese estaba comenzando a verlo así, o al menos lo intentaba-, había sido una médica de alto estatus en La Comarca.

_Pero yo no estoy usando su nombre_, se dijo con firmeza. Todo lo que estaba logrando era por obra propia, ya que dudaba aún por más buen antecedente que tuviese que si alguna de sus medicinas llegasen a matar o hacer mal a alguien, los demás seguirían comprándole y llamándole "Maestro Bolsón".

Asintiendo para sí, vertió cuidadosamente el líquido en uno de sus muchos frascos. Iba a tener que comprar más allá en su destino, preferiblemente del Mercado de Verano, que ya terminaría dentro de las dos próximas semanas.

_Suena como un plan_, murmuró en su mente, antes de volver a su trabajo.

* * *

Como rey él tenía el deber de proporcionar todo lo posible a su gente. Ered Luin no era precisamente un buen lugar, con su clima frío y estéril, sin embargo, por años habían padecido la hambruna y el caminar de un lugar a otro desolados. Era lo único que tenían a su alcance y por el momento debía de bastar.

Mientras su hermana y sus sobrinos se quedaban a cuidar a los demás, Thorin Escudo de Roble bajaba a los pueblos a buscar trabajo en las forjas humanas. Después de años de ser estafado ya conocía las zonas donde las monedas prometidas se le darían, o al menos en su mayoría. Bree, por ejemplo.

Había hecho todo lo posible para abastecerse antes del invierno. Incluso sus sobrinos, que aún le faltaban años para llegar a la madurez habían bajado con él la última vez para intentar ayudar. Se había sentido tanto orgulloso como furioso al tener que ser testigo de cómo ambos sin quejas soportaban la falta de comida y los duros suelos donde dormían para guardar el dinero.

No tenía corazón para llevarlos de nuevo por lo que iría solo una vez más. Si tenía la bendición de Mahal, conseguiría lo suficiente para alimentar a su pueblo en el crudo invierno, antes que se llevase a más.

* * *

**Creo que ahora está más completo y mejor :) ¿qué opinan?**

**Recuerden :D Los comentarios son el carbón que mantiene el fuego de la inspiración ;)**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter II

**Nada que sea de Tolkien me pertenece, y todo lo que sea mío obviamente no es de él. Si así fuera, él no sería él, sería yo, y yo sería un hombre épico que actualmente mira crecer las flores desde abajo. Y… bueno. Esto es suficiente, ¿no? :/**

* * *

**Rosemary and Honey  
**

**Capítulo Dos**

Suspiró, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de un descanso tras pasar dos días agotadores yendo de aquí para allá en el cuidado de los Hobbits que habían caído bajo algo similar a la gripe, que ocasionaba dolores de cabeza agudos y una cantidad variable de fluidos, sin olvidar el mal humor que traía a todos sus pacientes.

Había acabado vendiendo casi la totalidad de sus medicinas se habían vendido y era ahora el dueño de una bonita bolsa llena de monedas tintineantes, suficientes para rellenar su primera y segunda despensa, y tal vez comprarse algo de tela para otra colcha.

Sus pensamientos felices fueron interrumpidos al notar algunas nubes dispersas en los confines del cielo. Adivinando que se trataba de una tormenta de los últimos días de verano calculó que tardaría al menos un par de días más en azotar la Comarca. Tendría que darse prisa si no quería encontrarse bajo las tempestuosas gotas.

_Haz planes, que los dioses se reirán de ellos,_ masculló para sí, cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, agazapado entre las raíces de un gran árbol mientras las nubes se descargaban contra los pobres mortales que no habían podido llegar a su cómodo y caliente agujero. Como él… pero sin un árbol para ocultarse.

Acurrucándose en su mochila, agradeció que al menos tenía algo similar a un techo, y un par de provisiones para picar. Estridentes sonidos pronto llenaron el cielo, y en medio de ellos, su oído captó un ruido similar a un gemido ahogado. Concentrándose, percibió que se trataba de origen vivo y que debía de estar a un par de metros de allí.

Poniéndose de pie, dejó su cargamento en la zona segura y empezó a avanzar hacia donde creía nacía el rumor. Fue a menos de cinco metros que lo descubrió en forma de una figura semi-recostada contra una piedra, temblando y aferrándose a una la cosa peluda que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Con cuidado se aproximó al desconocido, creciendo más preocupado a menudo que notaba los signos de la inconsciencia y la fiebre. Posando una de sus manos comprobó la temperatura mayor y que no respondía. _No puedo dejarlo aquí,_ determinó, inclinándose para acarrearlo a un lugar más seco.

A pesar de que el sujeto no era alto todavía medía al menos una cabeza más que él, y además era grueso, prácticamente hecho de roca a su parecer. Sin embargo, a pasos de bebés logró acarrearlo bajo el amplio follaje de un árbol.

Luego, en una corta carrera trajo sus suministros, sacando una bufanda de lana para evitar que cuello tomase más frío del que podía evitar. Mientras secaba el rostro con uno de sus pañuelos no pudo evitar analizar sus rasgos, considerándolo atractivo a pesar de nariz grande y la barba. _No es como si eso importa ahora,_ se regañó. Él siempre había sido el de apreciar la belleza, de todas formas, incluso en los momentos menos esperados.

_Es relativamente cerca de aquí a Hobbiton, _masticó un pedazo de pan, _pero tendré que aguantar hasta que la lluvia amaine un poco._ Por más fuerte que se hubiese puesto no podría llevar a alguien el doble de su peso, a cuestas, hasta su casa bajo la lluvia. Echando un vistazo al enano (porque lo era, ¿quién más trenzaría su cabello de esa forma?) soltó un pequeño suspiro. _Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, _prometió.

Utilizando algunos de los medicamentos que le habían quedado logró estabilizar a su paciente dormido, lo suficiente al menos para que pudiese brindarle un mejor cuidado en terreno cálido. _Vamos,_ pidió, mirando al cielo blanco,_ para ya._

Su deseo se cumplió hora y media después, por lo que él no desaprovechó y tomando su mochila, se la acomodó antes de pasar a recoger al enano. Esperaba que años más tarde recordarse esa odisea con más cariño de lo que sentía ahora, caminando a penas.

Podría haber soltado un par de lágrimas cuando la Colina apareció a su vista, y lo hizo al llegar a su smials, pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y dejando caer su carga sobre uno de los sillones.

Se estiró, quejándose por el dolor de su espalda resentida. _Esto seguirá por los próximos días,_ gimoteó, suspirando al ver su invitado. _Y todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa…_

Con cuidado le quitó la ropa mojada y lo acarreó, prácticamente desnudo, a la cama. Tenía varias cicatrices que ya estaban curadas, exceptuando una línea roja en el brazo derecho. Colocó un poco de ungüento sobre ella y la vendó, arropándolo con gran cantidad de mantas. Secó el sudor de su rostro y cuello, colocando un paño frío sobre su frente.

_Eso será todo por ahora, _hizo una mueca,_ lo mejor será pegarme un baño… y luego a la cama._

Su esquema no salió exactamente bien.

Estaba totalmente oscuro cuando un grito resonó en los pasillos y habitaciones, asustándolo. Más rápido de lo que podría haber pensado se encontró en la habitación de su invitado, intentando calmar su evidente mal sueño.

— Shhh—susurró, renovando el trapo en agua fresca y volviéndolo en su lugar. Él recordaba, en su anterior vida, tener pesadillas cuando era niño, y como su abuelo se había sentado a su lado durante horas, tomando su mano mientras tejía historias con su profunda voz.

El enano se removió, gruñendo en voz baja palabras inentendibles. Suspirando con descontento al ver el sillón enlodado, arrimó otra silla y se sentó, aclarando su voz— Bueno, no soy el mejor en esto, pero veamos… hace mucho, mucho tiempo…—comenzó, contando cuentos y fábulas que su mente suministraba amablemente, hasta que notó la respiración modularse y el ceño alisarse, reemplazándose por una expresión tranquila.

Con un último bostezo se incorporó y se dirigió hacia su cama, su cuerpo sintiéndose cada vez más pesado. Enterrado bajo las mantas, destacó que no se había sentido tan mal desde el día en que se había muerto y luego despertado en ese cuerpo.

_Nada que dormir no pueda reparar,_ se confortó, cerrando los ojos y entregándose a los brazos del señor del descanso.

* * *

Él se despertó envuelto en calidez, con un colchón cómodo bajo su espalda, y un paño frío y agradable sobre su frente. Por un momento creyó que era un producto de su somnolencia más al despabilarse todo seguía ahí. Seguía allí. Pero lo último que recordaba era haber estado camino a Ered Luin, en un estado no precisamente bueno, antes de ser sorprendido por una lluvia. Y nada a partir de allá.

Mirando su alrededor, notó una bandeja sobre la mesita de luz a su derecha. En frente, más adelante, una puerta abierta dejaba entrever lo que parecía un pasillo. El ambiente era acogedor, y el tamaño pequeño de la cama le dijo que no se encontraba en una casa humana. No es como si lo esperaba.

Todavía sentía el resentimiento y el picor de su dignidad de su último trabajo, donde el hombre decidió que la labor no se había realizado en el plazo correcto, reduciendo su paga a la mitad. Decir que se había enojado era un eufemismo, más porque no podía hacer nada, ya que si actuaba vería las puertas de las demás fraguas cerrarse. _Y acabé herido además, _refunfuñó, intentado mirar su brazo.

— Disculpe—una voz irrumpió sus pensamientos y lo sorprendió por su sigilo. _Un hobbit,_ notó, sintiendo sus cejas arrimarse. El extraño tenía la clásica vellosidad en sus pies, más de la mitad de su propia estatura y una mata rizada prolijamente recortada alrededor de un rostro suave, con unos ojos verde valle— Me alegra saber que ya está despierto.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—inquirió, sonando ronco y gastado. Intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible, y pronto dos pequeñas manos en sus costados estaban tirándole hacia arriba. Estaba tan asquerosamente débil y eso le molestó mucho más.

— Oh, excusa mis modales. Soy Bilbo Bolsón, hijo de Bungo, y está en mi casa, Bolsón Cerrado—contestó, con buen tono— Dígame, señor, ¿le gustaría comer un poco o tomar un baño?

Fue el momento preciso para darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente desnudo— ¿Y mis cosas, mediano?

El hobbit suspiró ligeramente— Es Bilbo. Tu ropa estaba mojada y sucia, estará bien dentro de poco. Mientras puedo darle algo más o menos de su tamaño. El resto de lo que tenía está sobre papel para escurrirse y que nada se deteriore—le informó, cogiendo un vaso de la bandeja y tendiéndoselo— Tome, es jugo de naranja con miel, se deslizará con facilidad por su garganta y le caerá bien a su estómago.

Sosteniendo la bebida en sus manos escudriñó a su anfitrión en busca de segundas intenciones, sin embargo, nada malicioso apareció así que bebió con lentitud el líquido. Tal como el mediano dijo no forzó a su garganta, y además sabía bastante dulce.

— Dime, hobbit, ¿cuánto he estado durmiendo?

— Un día y medio desde que te traje aquí—respondió, la molestia brillando en sus ojos.

Asintió secamente, apoyando una mano sobre la cama y obligando a sus piernas a moverse hacia el costado. Sin embargo, fue empujado hacia abajo por el otro— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mediano?—gruñó ligeramente, él realmente no estaba para otra falta de respeto. ¡Era un rey, maldita sea!

La expresión furiosa del hobbit lo detuvo y aún más sus palabras— ¿Qué creo yo? ¡Qué podrías quedarte quieto, señor, e intentar tener algo más de modales! ¡No te cargué sobre mis hombros durante tres horas y colina arriba para que te despiertes y te comportes como un niño malcriado! —cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho— Tampoco sé que hice para merecer un trato tan desdeñoso. ¿Es qué tratas de esa forma a todos los que cuidan de tus heridas y tu fiebre?

El silenció cayó después de su argumento, el rey encontrándose sin nada que decir. Finalmente, encontró su voz— Tú… ¿me cargaste?— ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho? Él era al menos dos veces más grueso, y lo superaba por una cabeza y media, sin olvidar que al estar en la inconsciencia habría pesado más.

— Por supuesto que sí—olió, aflojando su tensa postura— No iba a dejarte ahí, bajo la lluvia, dormido y con fiebre. Soy un hobbit responsable, después de todo, y un Bolsón en eso, ninguno dejaría a alguien a su suerte y menos en esas condiciones.

Reflexionando sus palabras, se deslizó voluntariamente bajo las colchas. Desde allí dejó escapar un largo suspiro. _Soy tan tonto_— Lamento esto, señor Bolsón—murmuró, triste— no era mi intención tratar tan mal a alguien que como dijo solo ha cuidado de mí. Agradezco su ayuda y le aseguro que entenderé si desea que deje el lugar.

Recibió como respuesta un leve bufido de incredulidad— ¿Qué se vaya? ¿Es broma? No dejarás esa cama hasta dentro de dos semanas, mínimamente. Ahora, toma estos remedios y duerme un poco más—ordenó, mirándole como si estuviese dispuesto a obligarlo si se negaba— traeré algo liviano para que comas más tarde.

Moviéndose tan silenciosa y rápidamente como solo un hobbit podía, Bilbo le hizo tragar la medicina casera sin importarle sus muecas, y luego lo arropó, cambiando el paño ya tibio en su cabeza por uno fresco— Bien, todo listo—musitó, para sí, satisfecho.

Sin embargo, antes de poder irse, un brazo salió disparado de entre las mantas y se aferró a su muñeca— Espera—pidió, manteniendo su agarre. El anfitrión ladeó su cabeza y le dio su atención— Gracias.

El hobbit lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, una sonrisa de sol brilló en su rostro, sus ojos cálidos que no parecían guardar ningún reproche a pesar de su mala conducta— Eres bienvenido…mmm…

— Thorin—se presentó, aclarándose la garganta— Thorin Escudo de Roble, a su servicio.

Bilbo inclinó su cabeza— Un placer entonces, señor Escudo de Roble—correspondió, suavemente— Ahora, a descansar—y soltándose, abandonó el cuarto sin cerrar completamente la puerta.

Con la vista clavada por el lugar donde su cuidador se fue, eligió hacer lo ordenado y se acurrucó, abrigado por el calor que hacía mucho tiempo no gozaba. Se durmió pensando en sus sobrinos, su hermana, su gente… y en el pequeño hobbit cuya gentileza y mirada limpia lo había sorprendido.

* * *

Después de dejar a su invitado descansando, él se movió hasta el salón, dejando caer sin mucha gracia sobre uno de los sillones. _Bueno, eso no fue tan malo ni tan bueno,_ meditó en la quietud, _por lo menos dejó de verme como si estuviese a punto de morderme la cabeza. _

Suspiró. _Sigo sin caer en mi suerte, que realmente el enano que encontré es El Enano. Cada vez parece más una especie loco de plan. _Meditó por un momento, acabando por encogerse de hombros. _Bueno, lo echo hecho está._ Su mirada recorrió el lugar, disgustándose al descubrir las manchas de barro. _Tengo que encargarme de eso…_

Tardó más de media hora en borrar toda el desastre, recordando luego que el rastro terminaba recién el sillón de la habitación donde su invitado sorpresa dormía. Él había cogido la ropa y las cosas pero tendría que sacar al sol si quería que quedase como nuevo después de su lavado. _Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora,_ advirtió, a sabiendas del enano que dormía profundamente.

_Me encargaré luego de eso. Mejor será ponerme a cocinar algo…_ en silencio se movió por la cocina, pensando. _Creo que hice bastante bien el papel de Bilbo Bolsón. _Cogió los ingredientes para un pastel, acercándose la hora de la merienda._ Aunque perdí un poco los estribos al final… meh, nadie puede ser perfecto, ¿no? Además, él realmente merecía esas palabras._ Una parte entendía su desconfianza y mal humor, pero la otra no podía evitar su irritación ya que no había hecho nada más que ayudarlo.

_No sirve de nada molestarme con eso ahora,_ siguió con su cometido, cortando los trozos de fruta en finas rodajas._ Sólo voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, como siempre, y dejaré que todo caiga en su lugar. Con mucha suerte, cuando él se vaya pensará más de mí que como alguien que se ve como un vendedor de verduras._

* * *

La próxima vez que se despertó, el cielo estaba oscuro detrás de la ventana redonda, y nuevamente las pequeñas manos del hobbit se hallaban sobre él, cambiando las vendas que recién advertía tenía en la herida de su brazo y quitándole el paño ya tibio.

— Señor Bolsón—reconoció, entreabriendo los ojos. La somnolencia aún no había cedido.

— Mmm—su voz suave tarareó— La cena ya está hecha, pero si desea seguir durmiendo, por favor, sólo tome su medicina.

Su estómago respondió antes que las palabras pudiesen llegar a su boca. Con el capricho de una sonrisa en sus labios, el hobbit lo ayudó nuevamente a incorporarse— Bueno, sólo espere un momento—pocos minutos después regresó con un tazón humeante, y poniendo una bandeja en su regazo, apoyó el plato hondo allí.

— Gracias—murmuró, observándolo detrás del lío de cabello negro.

Él le sonrió, con esa expresión agradable que parecía guardar ninguna clase mal y que hacía del mundo un lugar mejor— Ahh, no es nada, ya se lo dije, ningún Hobbit responsable y menos ningún Bolsón trataría menos a sus invitados.

Thorin lo dudaba.

Probó cuidadosamente el caldo, olvidándose luego de cualquier modal, devorando con ansias el plato. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no degustada algo tan delicioso. La sopa llenó su estómago con facilidad, calentando toda su columna placenteramente.

Al terminar, miró al hobbit sentado frente a él, zurciendo lo que sabía era su ropa, y se preguntó cuanto lo odiaría Bilbo si se lo llevaba a las Montañas Azules. Tendría un motín entre manos ni bien los demás enanos probasen su comida, lo sabía.

— ¿Le gustó?—preguntó, levantando la vista de su labor.

Asintió— Mucho.

Él se iluminó— Bueno— y continuó, cosiendo hábilmente los trozos de tela— ¿te gustaría un poco más?

Negó— Estoy lleno…—y aprovechando que no lo estaba viendo directamente con sus inquietantes ojos, dijo— Thorin. Puedes llamarme Thorin—después de salvar su vida, él decidió que merecía permiso.

El Hobbit pestañeó, sorprendido, antes de sonreírle entusiasta— Entonces Bilbo estará bien… Thorin.

Sintió una inesperada chispa de calor. Era refrescante ver a alguien _alegrarse_ por cosas tan pequeñas, que no tuviesen que ver con joyas o monedas de oro.

* * *

Los días pasaron agradablemente, entre comidas suaves y exquisitas y conversaciones entre ambos. Bilbo era una criatura muy curiosa y él descubrió que le agradaba ser escuchado tan atentamente, sin ninguna interrupción. También aprendió bastante de su anfitrión, para su propia sorpresa. El hobbit era un diccionario andante de las plantas y no sólo le había contado acerca de los usos medicinales. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que la ortiga podría comerse, solo necesitando un hervor para perder su poder urticante?

Bajo la asistencia del dueño de Bolsón Cerrado no tardó más que una semana en reponerse completamente, siendo permitido a vagar a su antojo por todo el hogareño agujero. Se encontró queriendo el lugar, incluso la amplia biblioteca repleta de ejemplares escritos por los elfos. Bilbo era un traductor, además de un médico, por lo que era obvio que habría estanterías repletas de ellos.

Y más aún, se encontró encariñándose con el hobbit.

Era demasiado fácil, razonó. El hobbit era culto, amable y un cocinero maravilloso con una racha de protección y cuidado que podría darle a uno de sus conocidos un plazo para su dinero. Tenía la costumbre de asegurarse que siempre tuviese bocadillos disponibles y de encargarse de arroparlo como si no fuese más que un niño.

Él debería de sentirse ofendido, enfadado también. Pero no encontraba el fuego en sus emociones, sino el tenor cálido del agradecimiento profundo por la gentileza mostrada. Thorin empezó a desear poder hacer algo para demostrárselo, ya que las palabras no eran precisamente lo suyo ni tampoco el control de su carácter gruñón.

Para su suerte, no tardó en hallar la respuesta a su deseo.

Una tarde, mientras observaba a su anfitrión cocinar una de sus tartas se encontró en un rincón un enorme horno de hierro tapado por algunas cacerolas. Según su anfitrión, aunque hobbits eran buenos en asuntos de reparación sus talentos estaban más inclinados a la tierra y sus frutos, siendo las cosas de metal a veces demasiado para ellos.

No era el caso de un enano, por supuesto. Y menos el de él.

Empezó con el horno, siguió con la reja y otras cosas más, y de un momento a otro, pedidos de vecinos de Bilbo llegaron. Lo que fue para mostrar que agradecía la ayuda acabó con él ganando unas buenas monedas y varios bolsones de verduras, frutas y especies.

Hobbits amaban dar regalos, según su médico, y más si era para alguien que había resultado serles útiles. Incluso llegó a recibir un abrigo nuevo de lana de una señora ya anciana que vivía en el smial -no agujero- al pie de la colina, que tan solo había llegado una tarde después de días de haberles completado un trabajo con una tela bajo el brazo y unas agujas en su mano. No se había permitido negar que le tomase las medidas, y en poco tiempo él acabó siendo el orgulloso dueño de la creación roja con bonitos botones.

Después de un mes, los habitantes de Hobbiton dejaron de darles miradas recelosas y comenzaron a calentarse a él, saludándolo por las calles. Thorin reflexionó que se trataba principalmente porque era _Bilbo _quien lo había acogido y no lo dejaba andar muy lejos de su vista. Él era, después de todo, un hobbit muy respetable y un médico.

Sentando perezosamente en el frente, contempló al hobbit cuidar su jardín con esmero, sintiendo un brote de calidez y protección cada vez que lo notaba sonreír. _Debe ser por su parecido con un enano niño,_ reflexionó. Era bajito y sin barba, con ojos amplios y enorme curiosidad. Igual que su sobrino menor, salvo por la parte que Bilbo al menos era maduro.

Su mente viajó a kilómetros de allí, a las Montañas Azules. Como otra veces se preguntó que estaría haciendo su familia y si se hallaban bien. No podía evitar sentirse mal por ellos, ya que mientras él disfrutaba de la hospitalidad su hermana y sus hijos sufrían el duro clima y la falta de comida allá arriba.

_Sólo tengo que juntar un poco más de dinero,_ pensó,_ y luego volveré. He logrado juntar bastantes comestibles, los suficientes para que ellos no pasen hambre este invierno._

— Thorin—su tren de ideas se perdió ante la llamada, regresando su atención al hobbit frente a él, quien tenía entre sus manos un sobre abierto y una amplia sonrisa que se debatía entre la felicidad y el nerviosismo— dijiste que eres un herrero, ¿verdad?—preguntó, mirándolo debajo de sus rizos.

Alzó una ceja, a sabiendas que Bilbo conocía perfectamente a que se dedicaba. _Mmm. No sabe cómo decirme lo que sea que se trae entre manos,_ notó, sintiendo cierta diversión. Esperó pacientemente a que continuase.

Moviendo sus pies, murmuró— Um, bueno, el otro día recibí una carta de mi tío Isembard que vive más al sur, en las Colinas Verdes. Él me pidió si conocía a algún herrero lo suficientemente bueno reparar su galería. Es muy importante para él y su esposa ya que fue su regalo de bodas. Los daños fueron causados por la última tormenta…—carraspeó ligeramente— yo, bueno, me tome la libertad de sugerirte y él dice que nos espera en su smial…

Thorin consideró sus palabras, elevando las cejas— Ya veo.

Bilbo añadió rápidamente— El tío te pagará muy bien, te lo aseguro, y además, tendrás mucho más trabajo ya que los Tuk son ampliamente conocidos en la Comarca. Sé que deseas volver a tu familia y alimentarlos y como eso es muy importante para un hobbit quise ayudarte y…

Lo interrumpió con un sorpresivo abrazo— Muchas gracias—susurró, pateando cualquier sensación lacrimógena a distancia, ya que él no era un niño y era absolutamente seguro de que no debía sentir tanto por uno de los gestos más nobles y sinceros que habían hecho por él, por _Thorin._

Dedos cortos se aferraron a su camisa, y creyó escuchar un "de nada" ahogado por la tela. Cuando lo soltó, él le sonreía de la misma forma suave que era injusto que poseyera. (Pero lo hacía, y todo era más bonito simplemente porque existía… como la risa de un bebe).

* * *

Mientras preparan las cosas para un viaje a Alforzada, una interrogante surgió en la mente del enano, provocado por las comparaciones con un enano niño. Por mucho que habían compartido, él no tenía idea de que edad poseía exactamente el hobbit. Así que preguntó.

— Treinta y nueve—contestó, con facilidad, parpadeando sus grandes ojos verdosos— ¿Por qué?

— Mmm—Thorin miró hacia abajo, no acordándose exactamente a qué edad los Hobbits alcanzaban la adultez— ¿Y cuántos años necesitas para ser considerado adulto en su sociedad?

Una emoción extraña cruzó su rostro antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado allí— Bueno…—comenzó con cuidado, guardando un par de bolsas pequeñas en su mochila— hobbits son considerados mayores a los treinta y tres años. En mi caso, demostré que podía cuidarme solo desde los treinta así que dejé de ser considerado un niño desde esa fecha—una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro— no es como si tenía otra opción. Mis padres ya se habían ido para esa fecha.

_Oh,_ un nudo se formó de repente. Él realmente no había deseado traer la memoria su mente— Lo siento—se disculpó, maldiciendo su lengua.

Bilbo sacudió su cabeza, ocasionando sus rizos rebotar— No, está bien. No lo sabías. Además, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya han pasado varios años—sonrió suavemente, pidiendo— Dime, ¿qué hay de tu familia en las Montañas Azules?

— Mmm. Tengo una hermana, Dís, y sus dos hijos, Fili y Kili. Ella se queda a cargo de la colonia cuando no estoy. Mis sobrinos…—suspiró un poco, una sonrisa pequeña floreciendo en sus labios— Fili es el mayor y le encanta la espada, mientras que Kili prefiere el arco. Ambos aman causar problemas. Una vez se les ocurrió robar la interior de varios enanos y decorar un espantapájaros con ellas—su expresión era de alguien dividido entre el disgusto, la diversión y el escepticismo ante la idea.

El Hobbit se rió, asintiendo en comprensión— Cuando era joven, uno de mis primos me convenció que los pasteles de mi madre necesitaban hongos. Encontramos unos rojos muy bonitos a un lado del camino y no pudimos evitar comernos unos pocos—hizo una mueca— uno de los adultos nos encontró por la noche entre los árboles, yo estaba amasando un bollo de lodo y hojas mientras que mi primo intentaba cazar hormigas porque se estaban burlando de él…

Thorin le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, antes de soltar una bastante ridícula risa que hacía bastante daño a su reputación huraña— Sospecho que has tendido evitar los hongos de aspecto similar. Mmm. En Ered Luin no hay plantas de ese tipo… aunque Mahal sabe que mis sobrinos no las necesitan.

La conversación fue un surtido de anécdotas, marcando un compás ameno al viaje.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy :)**

**The ghost reader**: _¡Hola! Primero que nada, te agradesco por tomarte el tiempo de leer y escribirme. Te aseguro que no es mi intención atascarme con el primer capítulo ni nada, sino que todo los cambios que hice fue porque pensé que así estaría mejor. La presentación de los personajes, sus dialogos y la trama. ;)_

_De hecho, estaba acabando el capítulo cinco cuando me dí cuenta de que podía mejorar los primeros porque tenía como un pensamiento acerca de algunos puntos que no me dejaban en paz .-. Como, si te despiertas en un cuerpo que no es tuyo después de morir y notas que de hecho es uno que técnicamente nisiquiera existe, ¿no tendrías un reacción más fuerte? _

_Y el título, bueno, me quedó zumbando el romero y el romero y me dije, ¿qué será? Busqué la simbología de él y fue como "oh, vaya". ¿Sabías que es siempre señal de buenas noticias y representa el renacimiento? ¡Quedaba como clavo! Y la miel no solo simboliza la dulzura sino que leí en un artículo lo que habría representado para los humanos primitivos encontrarse con un alimento tan sustancioso y delicioso. :D ( Perdona si lo alargué demasiado xDD)_

_Y ahora que lo recuerdo... esta es la segunda vez que lo publico. O sea, la primera vez que borré y lo volví a subir aquí. :)_

_Espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Como dije antes, muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho pero en mi defensa repetiré que todas las ediciones han sido para mejorar la historia y nada más. ¡Muchos saludos! :D_

**Siendo eso todo me despido hasta el jueves, cuando el tercer capítulo será subido :D ¡Gracias por leer!  
**


	3. Chapter III

**Escribo sin fines de lucro con los personajes de Tolkien. Sólo la trama y el ¿semi? OC es mío.**

* * *

**Rosemary and honey  
**

**Capítulo Tres**

El frío era más bien tenue, y lo sería por todo el primer mes, las temperaturas descendiendo más pronunciadamente al final. No les molestaría por el momento, así que ninguno prestó mucha atención a ello mientras se dirigían al norte, a las Colinas Verdes, con una ligera capa alrededor de sus hombros.

El viaje fue apacible, sin sobresaltos, lleno de largas conversaciones e incluso algunas discusiones. Como sobre la mejor hierba de pipa, por ejemplo, que terminó en ambos pensando que el otro tenía el peor gusto que se habían encontrado.

La distancia no tardó en recorrerse, gracias al cielo, y pronto Bilbo lo estaba guiando por los caminos a un enorme smial. (Thorin intentó no pensar en que los hobbits no contaban con la imaginación más alta a la hora de nombrar casas y lugares. El lugar se llamaba "Gran Smial", después de todo).

— Buenas tardes, tío—Bilbo sonrió ampliamente en dirección a un hobbit que había salido del agujero— espero que no hayamos llegado tarde para el té.

De casi igual estatura que su sobrino, Isembard era dueño de una prolija cabellera ya añejada por el tiempo y un rostro redondo, con rasgos fuertes que exhibían la voluntad de ser respetado y obedecido. Su postura era firme, sus ojos verdes calculadores mientras lo observaba.

— Como un Bolsón, has tenido el tiempo de tu lado, Bilbo—comentó, una curvatura muy leve en sus labios— Pasen adentro, por favor. Verbena nos espera en el salón principal—con un gesto de su mano, otro hobbit se deslizó hacia ellos y tomó sus ponys, llevándoselos.

Los tres caminaron por un pasillo con varios cuadros familiares colgados en las paredes. El enano notó a su compañero contemplar especialmente uno, donde una mujer de pelo carbón y familiar mirada verde sostenía la mano de otras dos, sus hermanas al juzgar el parecido.

— La del medio era mi madre—explicó Bilbo, en voz baja, al sentir su cuestionamiento.

No supo muy bien que contestar a eso pero se salvó al ingresar a una amplia habitación, donde una hobbit hembra de largos rizos estaba sentada cómodamente frente a la chimenea. Ella se iluminó al verlos, o mejor dicho al ver al hobbit.

— ¡Querido Birdi! Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que te vimos. Ven y déjame ver cuánto has crecido, niño—sonrió, exuberante, una taza de té en sus manos.

Ignorando el brillo burlón del enano, se acercó a ella con una cándida expresión— De hecho, fue cuando me convertí en un adulto, tía Verbena.

— Mmm. Varios años de echo… Mira esos rizos revoltosos, tal como tu padre. Oh, pero esos ojos…—tomó su barbilla— son iguales a los de mi esposo, puro Tuk—soltándolo, ladeó la cabeza hacia la entrada, tomando nota del otro hombre— Oh, hola, tú debes ser el amigo de mi pajarito, el herrero, ¿verdad? No seas tímido, querido, toma asiento. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dando un leve asentimiento, se acomodó al lado de un avergonzado Bilbo. En su interior, cacareó. Si seguía así, tendría mucho material para molestar a su anfitrión. Con un sentido premonitorio, su hobbit se encogió ligeramente.

— Mi nombre es Thorin Escudo de Roble—se presentó, educadamente.

Isembard también tomó asiento, a un lado de su esposa y frente Thorin— Mi sobrino te tiene en alta estima, Maestro Escudo de Roble. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre tus habilidades?—sugirió, mientras su esposa servía el té en dos taza más y se las ofrecía.

Aclarándose la garganta y con una postura más recto, expuso— Me especializo principalmente en la elaboración de armas en la fragua, pero no tengo ningún inconveniente en moldear el metal en otras formas.

— Ah, muy bien—señora Verbena sonrió, contenta— entonces no te será difícil este trabajo. Verás, la última tormenta fue muy fuerte. El viento acabó lanzando diferentes elementos contra la estructura y causó daños tanto en el techo como en la parte inferior—un suspiro escapó de sus labios— es una pena.

— Maestro Escudo de Roble, si usted está dispuesto a arreglarlo ofrezco un pago de…—mencionó un número que logró que el enano ampliase ligeramente los ojos— ¿sería eso suficiente por su servicio?

— Es, de hecho, demasiado generoso, señor Tuk—tragó un poco de la bebida cálida y relajante— No es necesario tanta amabilidad, no podría aceptarlo…—la cantidad era tres veces lo que alguna vez le habían dado para forjar una espada para el hijo de un hombre muy adinerado. ¿Por qué habrían de considerar incluso un estimado de ese tamaño para un desconocido?

Que fuese recomendado por su sobrino podría haber ayudado pero aun así… no pudo evitar sentirse entre abrumado y un poco sospechoso.

Sorpresivamente, el matrimonio se rió— Oh, tonterías, muchacho—replicó la mujer, sonriendo verdaderamente por primera vez— es una retribución más que justa—le aseguró, antes de chasquear la lengua— Ahora, tal vez sería mejor que te muestre la galería. Puedes comenzar a trabajar mañana. Ambos deben estar cansados por su viaje.

Asintiendo en apoyo a su declaración, el hobbit mayor se incorporó— Después de eso, Bilbo puede mostrarte donde las habitaciones más importantes están. Yo ya estoy viejo y estos pies no son lo mismo de antes, por desgracia.

— Y tenemos que seguir con los detalles de la fiesta—su esposa le recordó— ve a dormir un rato, cielo, después te iré a buscar para solucionar eso—avisó, sonriendo ante la débil mueca que apareció en su rostro.

— Claro, querida—murmuró, suavemente— Bilbo, Maestro Escudo de Roble—inclinó la cabeza en su dirección antes de abandonar el salón.

— Bueno, entonces, acabemos de tomar el té, queridos. Oh, y me gustaría mucho saber cómo se conocieron ustedes dos…

Thorin pensó que estaba perdiéndose de algún detalle importante de la conversación.

* * *

Galería de los Tuk se hallaba en la parte trasera del smials, en el amplio patio. Era forma redonda, con el hierro pintado de blanco y montones de flores a su alrededor, en esencia, un lugar para tomar el té y comer pastelitos dulces.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te costará?—inquirió, Bilbo, porque sabía que podría hacerlo y no veía la razón para preguntas tontas.

Escudriñando los daños, Thorin respondió— Menos de una semana, probablemente. Pensé que estaría en peores condiciones…—musitó, perdido en sus pensamientos.

A su lado, la mujer hobbit exhaló con alivio— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, querido—ella miró hacia arriba un momento y les sonrió— Bueno, ya que el Maestro Escudo de Roble conoce el lugar de trabajo, ¿por qué no le enseñas el resto? Estoy segura que recuerdas dónde están la fragua y lo demás—con un guiño de sus ojos, los dejó solos.

No escuchó los pasos de Bilbo ni se percató de su cercanía hasta que su voz se oyó a pocos centímetros de él— Felicitaciones, por cierto—le sonrió ante su expresión de desconcierto, que en su caso se delataba con una ceja alzada— pasaste la prueba hace rato. El tío no confía mucho en los extraños…—miró hacia abajo— hobbits son cerrados en su mayoría. Como somos un pueblo pacífico, nos resulta atemorizante la perspectiva de que algún extranjero entre en nuestras tierras y se le ocurra la idea de apropiárselas o algo así. Pero tú le demostraste que eres alguien con honor—su rostro se iluminó en la última parte, como una vela en medio de un cuarto a oscuras.

Thorin lo observó en silencio, finalmente confesando— Dudé sobre eso. Era. Es… demasiado— volvió su vista hacia la galería— incluso ahora mientras lo veo. No lo entiendo, no es ni siquiera…— no había el brillo del oro o las gemas sino flores, tampoco un moldeado impresionante. Era sencillo.

—… ¿hermoso? ¿Sorprendente? —Bilbo se echó a reír, negando lentamente, más se tornó serio al explicar— Thorin, hobbits no valoran joyas o tesoros. Amamos nuestra familia, nuestros recuerdos, nuestro hogar. Galería de la tía no es importante porque sea bonita sino porque fue un regalo de su persona más querida. También se celebró su boda allí. Es especial porque está lleno de momentos hermosos, y cada vez que la mira puede sentir el amor y la alegría de ellos.

El enano se mantuvo en silencio, reflexivo. Cuando habló, lo hizo en apenas un susurro, pero estaba cargado de pensamientos— Ya veo. Si el mundo tuviera más personas así…—alzó su mano y la apoyó sobre los rizos oscuros— sería mucho más feliz. Mucho más.

Y sonrió. Una pequeña, agridulce curvatura de sus labios que mostró más que nunca la vulnerabilidad y la fortaleza. Bilbo apretó su mano en señal de confort— A veces sólo tienes que aprender, ¿no es así?

* * *

Isembard encontró la relación de su sobrino con el enano bastante peculiar. Desde niño, Bilbo ya había mostrado su disposición a buscar a otros, perdiéndose entre los árboles para hallar elfos. Él había pensado que con la madurez llegada y la pérdida de sus padres, el chico había acabado de sepultar ese lado tan Tuk -lo reconocía- y abrazado su lado Bolsón.

Estaba completamente seguro que en algún lado, Bella estaba riéndose de su ingenuidad.

En vez de un hobbit acomodado y amable pero retraído, un médico sin temor había florecido. Conocía bien las historias y chismes repartidos por toda la Comarca acerca del joven, de cómo constantemente estaba de viaje, de que iba a visitar a los Rangers, de sus habilidades. Ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

Como alguien que probablemente conocía a todos en la Comarca, Isembard creyó que sería prudente preguntar a su sobrino acerca de alguien lo suficientemente bueno para reparar su tan querida galería. Decir que estaba sorprendido por su respuesta sería un solo un eufemismo.

Él le había recomendado un enano. Uno de esos bélicos personajes de pelo largo y trenzas que amaban sus joyas por encima de todo lo demás. Pero Bilbo Bolsón era un hobbit cabezota y de alguna forma no solamente se había encontrado uno, sino que se había encargado de él.

Claro, claro, entendía el asunto. Ningún hobbit responsable dejaría a la deriva a hombre, enano o elfo en esas condiciones (orcos y duendes eran obviamente una excepción), menos un Bolsón y bla, bla, bla. ¿Dónde entraba el asunto de conseguirle trabajo y dejarlo quedar en su casa?

Vamos. El enano estaba sano, se veía bien y más gordo que su sobrino, en realidad. Más su tonto, pequeño corazón amable se negaba a dejarlo así como así, acobijándolo como un niño propio. Tonto, tonto Bilbo. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta del peligro que corría? ¿Y si ese hombre no se quedaba satisfecho y le hacía algo? ¿O si se iba y traía unos cientos de sus amigos?

La única razón por la que había aceptado la propuesta era para ver mejor como realmente era y si había alguna forma de alejarlo de su sobrino. Ya era un médico y casi un viajero, ¿qué más podría seguir? Temía que si había alguien a su lado que le diese alas a sus ideas acabaría por hacer alguna tontería, como ir en alguna loca aventura con ese mago entrometido a rescatar tesoros de alguna criatura malvada, como un dragón, o algo así.

Al conocerlo en persona, no iba a negarlo, lo había hallado intimidante. Sólido como una roca y un buen par de centímetros más alto, con un aura que sabía estaba en aquellos con responsabilidades y aptitudes para mandar. También era deprimente lo cansado que se veían sus ojos, como si el mundo había decido quitarle lo que más quería y tuviese que seguir adelante de todas formas.

Era un enano amargado, coincidió. Un enano amargado que se veía un poco más amable y suave solamente cuando miraba a su sobrino, como quien observa a un niño jugar o una flor bonita. El tipo de candor que se celebra por las pocas cosas puras.

Y estaba la gratitud, la admiración. Todo escondido bajo capas de pesimismo y dureza. Era un suerte que él había pasado su vida como un juez de carácter, o habría pensado que era una amenaza para su familia.

No resulto ser tan mal, admitió. Podría haber aceptado de buenas su propuesta, después de todo, con el brillo codicioso que francamente había supuesto aparecería. Más su expresión había sido como la de alguien que no lo comprende y que espera la explicación de la broma en cualquier momento. En un punto, lo había enervado, pero luego simplemente lo había pasado como alguien que no conoce la gratitud o la amabilidad.

Eso explicaría porque estaba tras su sobrino como un ciego que ha descubierto el sol.

De todos modos, se dijo, sólo voy a darle una oportunidad. Y si de alguna forma lástima a mi familia voy a mostrarle que los hobbit no son alguien con quien debes meterte.

Dudaba que con toda su fuerza o ferocidad pudiese contra alguien como, por ejemplo, su dulce esposa. Verbena podría fácilmente espantar un ejército de orcos en un momento malo, Yevanna sabía que eso no era más que otra de las cosas que amaba de ella.

Al menos la galería estará arreglada pronto. Todos saben que un enano es tan bueno con los metales como un hobbit con la jardinería.

* * *

Verbena sonrió, sorbiendo gentilmente su café. Era una lástima que la costumbre dictase que el té era la bebida principal, siendo demasiado dulce y poco fuerte para su gusto. Ladeando la cabeza, contempló desde el interior de la sala como Bilbo hablaba con Thorin Escudo de Roble.

_Es una cosa tan pequeña y dulce mi querido_, pensó, el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acordaba de la primera vez que había sostenido a sus hijos, y también del paquete lloroso y rojizo que había sido su sobrino, con sus ojos abiertos y tan verdes como la hierba de primavera.

Quién podría decir que ese mismo bebe podría haber llegado a ser ese hobbit tan respetable. ¡Un médico! Oh, Bella estaría tan orgullosa de su hombrecito. _Pero Bungo tendría un ataque_, reflexionó, a sabiendas de lo que todo Bolsón decía acerca de la comodidad de su hogar y el buen nombre ante todo.

Un bufido poco femenino escapó de sus labios. _¿Y qué dirías, ahora, Bungo? ¿Qué podrías decirle al hobbit que criaste para una vida cómoda que soporta tempestades y fríos para ayudar? ¿A quién trae a su casa un desconocido y lo cuida como un familiar? _

Volvió a sonreír. Personas que no la conociesen la tacharían de superficial. Cometerían el error de pensar que el único del que debían de cuidarse era de su esposo. Pero una no llega a casarse con un Tuk por tener una cara bonita y unos estupendos pasos de baile. (Qué por cierto lo hacía)

En realidad, era fácil para ella notar cuando alguien no era sincero y cuando sí. Si el Maestro Enano quería creer que no había visto nada en la tensión de su postura, su desconfianza y su inclinación hacia cosas pequeñas, dulces como su sobrino era cosa suya.

A Verbena no le importaba si era un enano, un elfo un duende (no, espera, sí en este último caso, eran bichos tan feos), lo único que le interesaba era exactamente que representaba para su familia. Como Matriarca Tuk, le correspondía velar por cada uno de sus familiares, y Bilbo Bolsón no estaba fuera de eso.

Había sido un momento muy esclarecedor oír acerca de cómo se habían encontrado. Cosa divina, de hecho. Poquísimos habrían pasado por ese camino, y de no haberlo hecho su sobrino, bueno, diría que era improbable contar con la presencia del herrero en ese mundo.

El enano no era un peligro. Parecía tener honor y un obvio calor a Bilbo así que no lo escribiría en su libro negro. De hecho, él parecía… roto, triste, como si un gran peso estuviese en sus hombros. Le gustaba creer que Bilbo podría ayudarlo, a su manera de hobbit.

Después de todo, mientras elfos eran fuente de conocimiento, enanos de pasión, orcos de brutalidad y duendes de salvajismo… hobbits traían tibieza. Esperaba que su sobrino podría enseñarle lo que realmente debía de apreciarse, aquello sin lo que no podemos vivir: la comida, el calor… y el amor.

Con una sonrisa misteriosa, volvió a su labor de escribir las cartas de invitación. La fiesta de verano no sería en varios meses, como recién empezaba el invierno, sin embargo, uno debía prevenir. Y siendo tan importante, bueno, digamos que no había margen de error.

Ella acabaría arrastrando a su marido en eso. La miseria amaba la compañía y todo eso.

* * *

Tal como lo creía, le resultó fácil maniobrar las barras de hierro y ensamblar otras nuevas. Más que crear una espada o una joya, de verdad. Si seguía a ese paso lo acabaría más rápido de lo esperado, lo que venía bien en su calendario.

Debía de regresar a Ered Luin, después de todo. Su familia y sus amigos contaban con eso. Pensó en sus sobrinos, como a menudo lo hacía, imaginando su reacción ante lo que podría llevarles. Al fin tendrían una comida decente. Con postre incluido.

Mmm. La idea de llevarse a su hobbit cruzó por su mente, causando una sonrisa interna. No. Bilbo no sobreviviría en las Montañas Azules. Era demasiado blando, suave y cómodo con su doméstico agujero (smial, en realidad, smial), nada como los enanos toscos que vivían entre piedras y mantas, sufriendo por el frío y el hambre.

_Solo porque tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para darles un verdadero hogar_, algo le susurró maliciosamente, apuñalando sus intestinos_. Tan mal como tu abuelo. Al menos él tenía la piedra y el reino, no como un miserable enano que acarreó a su gente por llanuras, sin techo y comida_…

— Thorin— voz preocupada de Bilbo interrumpió los pensamientos oscuros. Él le miraba de esa forma de nuevo, como si tuviese todo escrito en su cara y él solamente estuviese guardándoselo por respeto. Había veces que detestaba ese hobbit… o al menos lo que le causaba.

Como si realmente supiese del sufrimiento y dolor de su gente, del de él.

Una mano pequeña en su frente lo estabilizó inesperadamente. Parpadeó, sin comprender.

— ¿Estás bien?—alejándose, le frunció el ceño. No había ningún signo de calor o fiebre— parecías a punto de morderme en este momento. ¿Hubo algo que hice que no te gustó?—inquirió.

Sacudiendo su tren de pensamientos a distancia, negó suavemente— Estoy bien—aseguró— ¿qué es lo que quieres?—en su interior, se recriminó lo grosero que eso sonaba.

Bilbo permaneció inmune— Es hora de la segunda merienda. He venido a buscarte…—algo parpadeó en su rostro pero velozmente se desvaneció. Había llegado a darse cuenta de que el hobbit era bueno manejando sus emociones, más no era perfecto.

— Bilbo—advirtió, utilizando el tono con el que se dirigía a sus sobrinos cuando sabía que habían hecho algo y estaba esperando ser iluminado.

El hobbit le sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza— Vamos, vamos a merendar—repitió su pedido, dándose la vuelta y abandonándolo rápidamente.

_Tonto mediano_, se quejó a medias en su mente con un ligero toque de cariño, colocando las herramientas a un lado y apoyando la parte terminada a un costado de ellas. Con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia donde estaba la familia reunida, preguntándose acerca de que escondería esta vez.

_No puede ser malo_, razonó. Teniendo en cuenta de que la última vez había sido la sorpresa de un viaje hasta allí y un trabajo bien pagado… bueno, él no sentía razón para desconfiar. No tanto. Aún no le había fallado, después de todo.

* * *

Uf. Bueno creo que está mejor. Si ven alguna discordia entre palabras por favor háganmelo saber. Suelo ser distraída y seguro que me como alguna s o la doy de más ;P

¡Saludos! 


	4. Chapter IV

**Bien. Ya está listo…**

* * *

**Rosemary and Honey  
**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

* * *

Thorin escudriñó la galería con cierta satisfacción. Estaba en perfecto estado nuevamente, con la capa blanca de pintura secándose al sol. Significaba que ya podrían irse a casa –_la de Bilbo_, se corrigió- y luego él volvería a Eren Luin.

Fingió ignorar la incómoda sensación de tristeza que empezaba a arañar su interior a favor de mirar hacia el otro lado, donde su hobbit se hallaba jugando con algunos de sus primos más pequeños. Sintió las comisuras de sus labios estirarse hacia arriba. _Sí es que logra que lo suelten alguna vez._

* * *

Como lo prometió, Isembard pagó lo ofrecido después de recibir la noticia de que había terminado. El trabajo fue comprobado, claro, y aunque el mediano mayor había sonreído, su esposa había sido mucho más vocal. Él había acabado con una invitación a pasar por allí cuando quisiese.

Un día y medio después ambos dejaron Alforzada, y aunque él intentó todo el camino, no pudo revelar nada acerca de lo que su hobbit estaba planeando. Lo había visto conversar muchas veces con su tío, y en algunas sus voces se habían alzado considerablemente, más poco tiempo después todo se había tranquilizado.

La curiosidad lo picaba desde lo profundo, porque no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de un asunto que le confería también. Sin embargo, Bilbo solo le daría una mirada en calma y un firme "ya lo verás", todas las veces que le preguntaría, directa o indirectamente.

Finalmente, medio día antes de llegar a Hobbiton, se le regaló un pequeño detalle— ¿Sabías que hobbits no reciben regalos en su cumpleaños o en las fiestas? Se acostumbra que sea al revés—y con una sonrisa enigmática lo había dejado allí. Su conclusión fue que el mediano lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no era secreto que disfrutaba fastidiarlo.

Le envió otra mirada fastidiada al "pajarito", como tal elocuentemente lo había llamado la tía.

Ignorando a su compañero, Bilbo pasó el resto del tiempo tarareando en voz baja, observando el camino con ojos escrutadores en busca de alguna que otra hierba o flor, sus pensamientos a la deriva como un velero en medio del mar.

Él realmente no pensaba en decirle nada a Thorin, no aún al menos. Había esperado que pudiese resolverlo por sí solo pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una pista muy vaga. _Bueno,_ sonrió en su interior,_ esto servirá para que cultive su paciencia. Quien quiera que esté allá arriba sabe bien que la va a necesitar._

Aún faltaban varios años para que Gandalf se encontrase con el rey en Bree y le dijese acerca de las señales de que ya era tiempo de reclamar Erebor. Había sido una buena maniobra, ya que se eliminaban dos problemas: el de los enanos sin hogar permanente y el dragón que representaba un verdadero peligro para todos, sobre todo si se aliaba con Sauron.

Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió. _Y si formo parte de aventura, _que debía hacerlo,_ encontraré el anillo Único. Esa cosa…_ ¿qué era exactamente lo que haría? ¿Guardarlo y criar setas para que todo saliese igual? _No,_ se enfrentó a la idea,_ ya estoy cambiando bastante. Si todo sale bien, el pueblo de Durin no tendrá que pasar más hambre y la Comarca ganará muchos beneficios. _Siguiendo con eso, ¿por qué habría de dejar fluir lo demás?

Se acordó de la trilogía, de la amistad legendaria formada por un enano y un elfo, de la valentía encontrada de un rey. Nada eso pasaría si de alguna forma se las arreglaba para destruir el anillo maldito. Pero también recordó la muerte, la destrucción. Incluso la Comarca se vería asediada y saqueada.

_Eso no pasará,_ se rehusaba a ponerse una manta y juntar polvo en una esquina. _De alguna forma ellos terminaran sus diferencias, algún día. Y el rey tendrá sus propias pruebas, de todas formas. _Intentó consolarse y tirar su culpabilidad al fondo, muy al fondo de su mente.

_Realmente_… realmente esperaba no estar dando su grano de arena tan solo para sepultar el final "feliz". El camino al infierno estaba empedrado de buenas intenciones, después de todo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, la noche ya había caído sobre ellos, y las luces de todos los smials se hallaban apagadas. En silencio condujeron a la parte superior de la colina, acomodando los ponys en el patio y llevándose los paquetes al interior. Pronto Bilbo prendió las velas y señaló el final del pasillo al enano, una sonrisa levemente burlona en su rostro.

Thorin le dio una de sus "miradas" antes de aceptar la sugerencia y desaparecer rumbo al baño. El hobbit, en cambio, se dedicó a cocinar lo más sencillo y rápido que sabía. Él acabó cuando el rey volvió a aparecer, el pelo húmedo y oscuro sobre sus hombros, vestido ya con su traje de dormir.

En silencio, el más alto se trasladó a ayudarlo, sacando dos platos y los cubiertos de los armarios, disponiéndolos de usual forma en la mesa. Sin sorpresas todo estuvo delicioso, y pronto ambos tenían sus estómagos llenos y cálidos. Bilbo bostezó, cogiendo la vajilla para dejarla en la encimera, no con ganas de lavarlas ahora.

Con una despedida murmurada los dos hombres se dirigieron a su cuarto, o al menos lo hizo el enano. Bilbo decidió tomar el baño y luego recién irse a dormir, apagando las velas a su paso. Casi ni notaron la llegaba de la mañana, y solamente cuando el cartero gritó en el exterior se despertaron.

Poniéndose a toda prisa una bata, el dueño de la casa se arrastró hasta la puerta principal, saludando al hobbit que llevaba varios sobres entre sus manos. Dio sus gracias, recibiéndolos y entrando, apenas notando al herrero amodorrado que gruñía acerca de "carteros malditos" y lo que parecía un "buenos días" en su idioma cavernoso.

Bilbo no tardó en enviarlo a la cama. Thorin no tenía un buen humor por las mañanas, y él no estaba precisamente con ansias de aguantarlo. En cambio, se encerró en su oficina y leyó con avidez las únicas cartas que le importaban por el momento, sonriendo ampliamente al final de esto. Se dejó caer sobre su sillón, susurrando— Muy bien, esto es simplemente genial.

Con su tío de su parte (al fin. Ese hobbit era un gran cabezón) y el otro no dando su negativa le quedaba hablar con el orgulloso rey. _Voy a preparar mi mejor pastel para el desayuno,_ resolvió. No sabía si él tomaría bien que prácticamente había organizado todo sin pedirle ninguna opinión a pesar que era una de las figuras centrales. _Espero que el amor a su pueblo lo impida mandarme a besar orcos…_

Saliendo de la habitación, notó que el enano no había tomado su consejo y en cambio estaba bañándose, si el sonido del agua corriendo era preciso. _Genial,_ suspiró, corriendo a cambiarse y tomando un veloz cuidado de su higiene. Mientras hacía el pastel se preguntó si lo mejor no sería esperar un poco más._ No,_ reflexionó, cortando la manzana en rodajas,_ esto no avanzará sin su consentimiento._

Entregándose al dios de turno, orquestó un delicioso desayuno, escogiendo preparar las preferencias del rey. Al mismo que el agua se calentaba, frunció un poco el ceño al ver sus reservas. _Tendré que ir al mercado,_ notó, dejándolo para después en favor de la conversación que se avecinaba.

— ¿Y esto? —Thorin inquirió, una ceja alzada al ver todos los alimentos sobre la mesa. Él no era estúpido, sabía que eso significaba una noticia grande que su anfitrión no sabía cómo le caería. _Tal vez… ¿quiere pedirme que me vaya?_ Meditó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor ante el pensamiento. Había estado demasiado tiempo ya, después de todo, y quizás Bilbo no deseaba sufrir la baja de su despensa y el gasto de más agua.

— Oh, digamos que es una pequeña… celebración—sonrió con timidez, sus ojos revoloteando con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Ambas cejas se elevaron esta vez, y él repitió las palabras en su mente. Al parecer no era precisamente sobre lo que había pensado (ignoró el alivio), lo que le hizo incrementar su curiosidad— ¿Sobre qué? —si el mediano seguía sin dignarse en darle una respuesta él no se haría cargo de sus acciones (no es como si verdaderamente lastimaría a su hobbit, no).

Aclarándose la garganta, Bilbo le sirvió una generosa porción de tarta de durazno y manzana, esperando a que comiese antes de hablar— Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las fiestas?—preguntó, viendo su perceptible asentimiento— Bueno, los hobbits tenemos muchas de ellas y en cada una el anfitrión tiene que dar un regalo a todos sus invitados. Usualmente es algo de su propio campo ya que pocos son los que van a Bree en busca de algo distinto…—_aquí vamos_— Estuve hablando con el tío Isembard sobre la posibilidad de una ruta comercial—soltó, de plano— con los enanos de Ered Luin. Sé que los hobbits amarían todo lo que los artesanos hiciesen y traería muchos beneficios para ambos lados…—el sonido de los cubiertos caído calló su voz.

El rey no dijo nada por un largo momento de tenso silencio, sólo lo miró con ojos indescifrables, su boca apretada en una fina línea. Finalmente preguntó, una calma fría en su tono— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué provecho es lo que sacas de todo esto?

Bilbo exhaló lentamente antes de responder— ¿Yo? Nada. No soy de fiestas…—tragó— pero… pero sé que ustedes sí lo harán. No soy tonto. Sé lo mucho que se sufre allá arriba, sé que ustedes realmente no tienen un hogar, que tú eres su rey—le dio una sonrisa triste— ¿no lo recuerdas? Hobbits valoramos el hogar. Es lo más importante. Y si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, para que tú y tu pueblo se sienta tan sólo un poco mejor lo haré—asintió, fervorosamente— siento no haberte consultado antes pero mi tío quedó con una buena impresión y entonces pensé "¿por qué no?" y entonces le dije y discutimos…—balbuceó— pero él ya me dijo que acerca de un mejor plan de acción y yo…

— Cállate—ordenó, trabando sus palabras. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos convertidas en puños. Aspiró el aire como si fuera a serenarlo, y suavemente lo soltó, incorporándose tan rápidamente que apenas percibió el movimiento. La silla cayó, pero él no prestó mucha atención, mirando en cambio a la intimidante figura que se le acercaba— ¿Tienes alguna idea… de lo que acabas que hacer? —preguntó, su tono poderoso resonando en las paredes.

Bilbo se mordió el labio pero no retrocedió— Yo sólo quería ayudar—dijo, pesada y claramente, a pesar de los nervios que lo estaban consumiendo. Él realmente no quería morir allí, no sin una buena y larga vida donde encontrase el anillo y el dragón fuese vencido.

— Tú…—murmuró, oscuramente, deteniéndose sólo a pocos centímetros. _Espero que no lleve ningún arma encima,_ pensó tontamente, a sabiendas que con sus manos sería suficiente para vender a cualquier hobbit. Sin embargo, para su total sorpresa y contra a todo pronóstico, cayó frente a él, su cabeza sobre su regazo— Eres un tonto, Bilbo Bolsón—susurró, ni un céntimo de enojo en su voz— un verdadero tonto—y se echó a reír, algo histéricamente.

Thorin conocía perfectamente cómo actuar frente a la desconfianza, el rencor y la compasión, sin embargo, sus reacciones frente a Bilbo… no sabía cómo controlarlas. Él era demasiado bueno, demasiado amable, como un alma de otro mundo. _Tonto hobbit._ ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

Un poco nervioso, Bilbo miró hacia el enano tendido en su regazo. _Bueno, podría ser peor,_ se reconfortó, apoyando su mano sobre el cabello carbón. Casi prefería un ataque, así al menos podría proceder mejor_._ —Entonces, ¿esto significa que no estás enojado?—preguntó, esperanzadoramente.

Cesando su risa, se movió un poco y alzó su vista hacia él, ojos azules amplios llenos de horror— ¡Por Mahal! Claro que no—luego parpadeó, reflexionando— es un poco molesto que hayas decidido y hecho sin consultarme primero pero…—le sonrió— no podría enojarme contigo ni aunque quisiera. No después de darme una oportunidad como esta.

Bilbo suspiró con alivio— Oh, bien. Es bastante atemorizante cuando te pones todo malo-maloso—murmuró, sabiendo que lo que decía era una tontería. Sin embargo, Thorin no sonrió, frunciendo el ceño en su lugar.

— Yo jamás te haría daño—aseguró, enojado con la posibilidad de que el pequeño le tuviese miedo.

Le palmeó la cabeza, intentando que se viese como un gesto confortable y no como si acabase de darle una palmada a un perrito— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eso no te quita lo intimidante y eso, ya sabes—sonrió— Ahora, ¿por qué no te levantas y terminamos el desayuno? Sería un pecado desperdiciar la torta.

Como si recién se diese cuenta de su posición, el enano se levantó rápidamente y se acomodó en su lugar, tomando un gran trozo de la masa dulce. De un momento a otro, interrogó— ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de algo así? ¿No necesitan el permiso de un rey o algo así?

Viéndose divertido, contestó— Aquí se llama "Thain". Y resulta que el que ahora está a cargo de la Comarca es Isemgrim Tuk, el hermano mayor de mi madre—ante su expresión sorpresiva, añadió inocentemente— Ah, ¿no te lo había contado? Mi abuelo, Gerontius Tuk fue el Thain anterior, y cuando murió, eligieron a su hijo mayor. Tengo su carta aquí, por si deseas echarle un vistazo—acabó, volviendo su atención a la comida.

El de cabello negro asintió, declarando luego— Así que, en pocas palabras, eres de la familia real.

Bilbo negó— No, no. No hay nada de eso aquí. El cargo de Thain ni siquiera es heredable. Sólo soy otro hobbit más, mi único punto especial es que tengo los contactos adecuados, por así decirlo—se encogió de hombros, restándose importancia.

Thorin resopló— Título o no, es claro que no eres un hobbit común—su ceño se arrugó ante un pensamiento, y tomando un trozo de pan señaló hacia él— escucha, hobbit, no quiero verte por las carreteras salvando duendes y orcos porque tu corazón no pueda hacerse la idea de dejar a nadie. Vas a conseguir muerto uno de estos días—masculló, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

Girando en varios tonos de rojo, replicó— ¡¿Por quién me tomas, enano?! Que sepas que he estado en esto desde hace años y eres el primero que tuve que traer a mi casa. No soy estúpido, y para tu información no estoy indefenso.

Él alzó una ceja, no impresionando en absoluto— ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué utilizas? ¿Dagas, espadas o al menos un arco? —realmente esperaba un balbuceo, pero el más bajo alzó la barbilla y le contestó con orgullo.

— No, nada de eso. Prefiero algo mucho más pequeño y mortal…—sonrió ampliamente— si eres un buen chico tal vez te deje verlos alguna vez.

Molesto por cómo se encaminaba la conversación, le gruñó— No me trates como un niño, Bilbo Bolsón, tengo ciento cincuenta años más que tú, y sé valerme mucho más.

Agitando su pañuelo, sorbió un poco de té— Claro, claro. Y por eso mismo acabaste bajo la lluvia inconsciente—rodó los ojos— Por Yevanna, no eres nadie para hablar—murmuró, degustando uno de los bollos de anís.

Exhalando lentamente, Thorin pensó acerca de lo fácil que era estar agradecido y luego enojado en menos de diez minutos con ese hobbit molesto. Lograba crisparlo incluso más que sus sobrinos, y por Mahal, que era mucho para decir.

— Por cierto, el tío Isembard dice que quiere hablar contigo acerca de los mejores puntos donde poder comerciar y las mejores épocas. Él me comentó acerca de que lo más recomendable probablemente sea hacer una prueba utilizando el Festival de Invierno, que es en los últimos días de la temporada. Está tradicionalmente a cargo del Thain y todos los habitantes de la Comarca están invitados.

— Veo... así que propones que envíe un grupo de los artesanos en esta fecha. Es precipitado y hay muchas cosas que ver. El alojamiento, la comida...—suspiró, hundiéndose. Era una propuesta genial pero había múltiples inconvenientes.

— En realidad—Bilbo llamó su atención— pensé en ello también y acordamos con el tío que podrían quedarse en uno de los Grandes Smials. Tienen entre cincuenta y setenta habitaciones, aproximadamente, y algunas son dobles. No sé si será suficiente…—murmuró, jugueteando con sus manos— la comida tampoco será un problema—añadió, mirándolo desde bajo sus pestañas.

Thorin parpadeó, su sorpresa alcanzando niveles superiores— Parece que has estado trabajando duro por esto…

Bilbo sacudió su cabeza— No, claro que no. Yo sólo aporté una idea, el tío es quién está dirigiéndolo todo—le entregó una carta cerrada— mira, esto es para ti de él—sonrió, ampliamente, mientras él la tomaba— ¿entonces…?—lo observó atentamente.

El enano rey soltó un tenue suspiro, antes de sonreír con los ojos suaves— Entonces seguimos discutiendo sobre esto.

Él se iluminó notablemente, como si le hubiese hecho un favor y no al revés— Bueno, estaba pensando…

* * *

Más de un mes a la izquierda después que su hermano se hubiese ido, la preocupación escaló nuevos niveles en Dís. No había recibido ninguna carta o rumor de incluso alguno de sus amigos, como Dwalin. Si el cabeza de roca no regresaba con una buena excusa… bueno, ella no escatimaría en palabras. También conseguiría su cucharón de madera, a ver si podía meter a la fuerza algo de sentido común en su cráneo duro.

— ¡Ma! —estallido de uno de sus hijos interrumpió su preocupación. Jadeando ligeramente pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el más pequeño de ambos se acercó, a poca distancia de su hermano mayor, una carta en sus manos— ¡Es del tío! ¡Y… y no vas a creerlo!

— La hemos leído muchas veces ya, mientras veníamos para acá y aún no dejamos de sorprendernos—añadió, Fili, acarreando a Kili como alguna especie de cachorro para que le entregase el escrito— hay algo para ti también, mamá—sacó de su bolsillo otro paquete.

— Tío parece bastante feliz, ma. Hizo un nuevo amigo en la Comarca y se queda en su casa. ¡Dice que hace pasteles deliciosos! —gorjeó, entusiasta, Kili, antes de compartir una mirada con su hermano— Él dice que podemos ir, si nos das permiso. ¿Podemos, podemos? Por favor—rogó, estirando las últimas dos letras en mendicidad.

Suspirando, la enana tomó el papel y echó una veloz lectura sobre él, alzando las cejas ante las palabras. _Al parecer sí está de buen humor_, notó, _me pregunto si este "señor Bolsón" tiene alguna idea de lo que le espera. _Miró a sus hijos, evitando las ganas de rodar los ojos al ver sus expresiones de perritos apaleados— Voy a pensarlo. Mientras tanto quiero que ambos se disculpen con Ori por esconder sus plumas en la habitación de Dwalin. Y sin excusas—agregó, frunciéndoles el ceño reprobatoriamente.

Con un dúo obediente de "sí, mamá", escaparon velozmente, probablemente esperando encontrar al enano más joven sin la compañía de alguno de sus hermanos mayores. Negando con ligero cansancio, se sentó a un lado de la ventana y se acomodó, abriendo el paquete que su hermano le había enviado— ¡Por Mahal! —suspiró, tomando la considerable bolsa de monedas. La preocupación volvió. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Thorin para conseguirlo?

Se volvió hacia el sobre y lo leyó.

_Querida Dís:_

_No. No he robado nada ni vendido mi cuerpo. (Me ofende que incluso estés considerándolo) Todo ha sido ganado legalmente gracias a mi amable anfitrión, el señor Bolsón, quién me recomendó a su tío que se hallaba en necesidad de un herrero._

_Como ya habrás leído en la carta de Fili y Kili me encuentro en buen estado. Y con una muy buena noticia, en realidad. El hobbit con el que me encuentro no es más ni menos que el sobrino del Thain, el "rey" de la Comarca, y me han propuesto abrir una ruta comercial…_

Ella jadeó, sorprendida.

_Eso será después. Por el momento necesito que alistes a los artesanos que puedas para enviarlos a Alforzada. (El mapa está al revés de la carta) en un plaza de tres semanas máximo, ya que la fecha especial se encuentra a mes y medio de distancia. Se llama "Festival de Invierno" y es precedida por el mismo Thain quien necesitará un cargamento de regalos para todos los invitados. (Hobbits no reciben regalos ni siquiera en su cumpleaños, ellos son los que deben de dar) _

_Tengo confianza en que podrás encargarte de esto._

_Con amor, su hermano_

_Pdta.: Deja a mis sobrinos venir. Te aseguro que el señor Bolsón conoce bien como son… él está confiado en mantenerlos en línea, y sí, hay una gran probabilidad que lo hago. (También te dejo el mapa de como llegar a su casa, Bolsón Cerrado, en Hobbiton)_

_Pdta.2: No es ninguna clase de broma o producto de una borrachera (de nuevo, me ofendes, hermana)._

Dís contempló un punto en el aire, parpadeando una y varias veces más hasta que la realidad cayó como un balde de agua caliente sobre ella— Por Mahal—murmuró, débilmente, apoyando el brazo sobre el sillón para incorporarse. Lo más rápidamente que se permitía echó en busca de un determinado enano— ¡Balin!

* * *

Y ahí lo tenemos. :)

Espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por el fav ;) y a todos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia. Sería un gusto saber lo que piensan ;)

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter V

**Nos disculpamos por cualquier tipo de error. No dude en avisar por alguna necesidad de corrección ;)**

* * *

**¡Disfruten!**

**Rosemary and Honey  
**

**Capítulo Quinto**

El silencio que sobrevino fue tenso, cargado de incredulidad, casi completamente causado por el enano de barba larga que venía a ser unos de los pocos privilegiados que contaban con la mayor confianza del rey— Una ruta comercial…—él murmuró, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, habiendo oído todo el mensaje desde la princesa Durin.

Dís se refregó la frente— ¿Crees… que lograremos esto?

Sus palabras parecieron sacarlo de su ensoñación— Por supuesto que sí. Las ventas han sido bajas y la mayor parte de la mercancía se encuentra guardada en casa de los artesanos. Vamos a necesitar más, de todas formas—su ceño se frunció.

— Son un montón de hobbits—ella gimió— muchos más de lo que podría llegar a creer. Al menos es bueno para el negocio.

— Y sobre el negocio… aún no me has dicho acerca de cuanto está dispuesto a permitirse el Thain—señaló, queriendo saber el límite.

La dama-enano sonrió un poco— La mayor parte del pago será con comestibles. Hobbits viven de la tierra y el canje es un negocio más común que el uso de monedas—le tendió la hoja de los detalles que había mantenido con ella todo el tiempo— mira esto.

Balin agrandó los ojos con sorpresa compresible, aclarándose ligeramente la garganta— Oh, ya veo. Si esto es cierto habrá poco que temer con la falta de comida. Y el dinero sigue siendo una suma considerable.

Dís asintió, finalizando— Así que es hora de seguir trabajando.

No obtuvo ninguna queja.

* * *

Fili miró a su hermano menor con una seriedad poco habitual— Al parecer el tío ha tenido mucha suerte—murmuró, rodeándole con un brazo.

Kili asintió, en reflejo su expresión, por muy extraño que pareciese— Mamá está… feliz. E histérica—hizo una mueca, acurrucándose en el calor corporal— ella y el señor Balin han estado discutiendo sobre esa carta desde ayer—sus ojos se entrecerraron en dirección a la puerta.

Ambos se hallaban en un balcón donde acostumbraban hacer sus planes y tener sus conversaciones con la tranquilidad de saber que nadie estaría escuchándolos. Oh, tantas nobles travesuras habían tenido su previo pensamiento allí.

— ¿Crees que nos dejará ir, Fili? —inquirió, preocupado, él realmente quería ver a su tío. Y conocer al "señor Bolsón", mucho más que por sus pasteles.

El brillo regresó a los ojos azules del mayor— ¿No te lo dije? Mamá preguntó al señor Dwalin hoy por la mañana si podía acompañarnos. Él dijo que sí—sonrió, pícaramente, mientras sostenía los brazos del enano más pequeño.

Kili lo mordió, sonriendo ante su grito— Eso es, mi querido hermano, por no haberlo dicho antes y-¡ouch! ¡Hey!—se quejó por el golpe antes de tirarse encima de su hermano, ambos comenzando una de sus peleas habituales.

* * *

Tal como Fili había escuchado, Dís acabó pidiendo al recién llegado Dwalin que acompañase a sus hijos. El enorme enano había parecido bastante molesto y culpable consigo mismo por no haber encontrado a Thorin según sus planes, aunque luego de enterarse que mientras él criaba la preocupación su rey había estado llenándose la panza con pasteles y acostándose entre mantas de lana, pues, digamos que incluso el mejor tabernero se habría sonrojado con las maldiciones y los usos imaginativos de las palabras.

Ella no envidiaba a su hermano la _dulce_ visita que tendría pronto. De hecho, estaba esperando su regreso para darle un pedazo de su mente. ¡Ese idiota desconsiderado! Podía ser rey y todo lo que quisiese, pero Dís conocía cada uno de sus puntos débiles y no escatimaría en enseñarle una lección sobre darle canas de más. Como si no tuviese suficiente con sus revoltosos hijos.

Era una lástima que estaría demasiada ocupada para ir por sí misma.

Su ceño se frunció un poco. Ya había mandado su respuesta a su hermano y esperaba que él también contestase, sobre todo acerca de cómo había llegado a la casa de un hobbit, y el sobrino del Thain para eso. _Mahal parece al fin apiadarse de nosotros,_ pensó, asomándose por una de las ventanas para ver a sus dos revoltosos hijos pelear.

Suspiró.

Por un techo sobre la sus cabezas y un plato de lo que sea en la mesa frente a sus hijos Dís había vendido a una centésima parte de su valor todas su joyas e incluso varias reliquias familiares. Había que sobrevivir, ¿no? Y como madre, habría hecho todo lo posible para asegurar un mínimo de confortabilidad a sus pequeños y pobres hijos.

Por esa misma razón ella dejaría ir a sus polluelos a la casa de ese "señor Bolsón". Si tendrían comida y cobijo, ¿cómo podría negarse? Además, Dwalin estaría con ellos, y Thorin. Asintió para sí. Eso sería lo mejor. Allá estarían cuidados. Y volvería a verlos, claro, después de un mes y pico.

_Bien, sigamos con esto._

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro que no te importa? —preguntó, probablemente por quinta vez o sexta, sentado en el sillón más grande de la sala, una taza de agradable café entre sus manos.

Bilbo suspiró— No, Thorin, no me molesta que tus sobrinos vengan—sonrió, hoyuelos destacándose en rostro suave. Él también estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, cosiendo un abrigo con puntadas cuidadosas— Bolsón Cerrado es un smial grande y estoy seguro que cabremos cómodamente, así que deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿quieres?

— Hm—soltando algo similar a un gruñido se envolvió más profundamente en la manta que su anfitrión casualmente había dejado caer sobre él unas horas antes, cuando recién se había instalado. Detalles como eso lo hacían sentirse cálido y esponjoso en su interior, no es como si realmente iba a reconocerlo incluso a sí mismo.

Con una risita divertida, ya acostumbrado a la manera gruñona del enano, Bilbo tarareó suavemente mientras zurcía los agujeros de la tela. Una vez había sido una espléndida pieza de Bungo Bolsón pero él pensaba recomponerlo. Haría un estupendo forro para un abrigo, después de todo.

Arriesgando una mirada al enano silencioso notó los ojos azules cerrados y una expresión de paz reflejado en las líneas de su rostro. Eran pocas veces las que él podía llegar a ver al rey tan relajado y nunca le dejaba de resultar extraño. Sólo reforzaba la idea de que debajo de todos sus refunfuños y modales bordes existía un interior blando. _Es una lástima que sea escaso de ver,_ pensó, mordiéndose la mejilla para no sonreír.

Un golpe en la ventana atrajo su atención, y al girarse descubrió con facilidad el cuervo posado en las rejas que Thorin insistió en colocar. Él estaba a punto de levantarse pero su compañero se adelantó, y haciendo un lado el vidrio, tomó la carta que el pájaro llevaba, dándole un pedazo de bollo que había estado mordisqueando anteriormente.

El ave desapareció, y Bilbo se quedó reflexionando acerca de la extraña relación entre los cuervos y los enanos, recordando que sólo había bastado al hombre silbar para que uno apareciese de la nada y tomara su sobre como todo un buen cartero a domicilio. Al parecer, ambas razas compartían un nexo similar a los elfos y sus árboles, como una especie un poco inquietante de vínculo que permitía saber al otro cuando se necesitaban.

— Fili y Kili están viniendo—contó, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar. Su ceño se arrugó al añadir— y Dwalin también. Él es mi familiar y un jefe de guardias…—suspiró, presintiendo la escena y el dolor de cabeza que el enano calvo le daría. _Tendría que haberles escrito, me hubiera ahorrado todo lo que vendrá._ Como si con ellos no fuera suficiente, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber que estaba esperando su oportunidad para deja caer su cucharón sobre su cabeza muchas, muchas veces._ Al menos me ama lo justo para no usar su hacha…_

— ¿Estás bien?—sin detener sus movimientos, el hobbit lo observó con una ceja alzada ante su mueca de dolor.

— Hm—murmuró, un gruñido seco rumbando en su pecho, dejando la carta a un lado y acurrucándose contra la calidez. Un instante después se arrepintió de ser tan borde. Él había intentado decaer en su comportamiento huraño pero algunos hábitos eran difíciles de deshacerse. Realmente no deseaba tratar más que con respecto a la criaturita gentil que le había brindado tanto ayuda, ¡incluso un acuerdo para su gente! Más había veces que…

— ¿Podrías dejar de verte como un perro apelado? Ya estoy acostumbrado a tu hosco carácter así que no hace falta que me mires como si esperases que te golpee—sacudió su cabeza, apretando sus labios en una fina línea a sabiendas que una sonrisa esperaba por explotar.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, hobbit—replicó, ojos entrecerrados en la figura más pequeña.

Bilbo le miró durante lo que parecía un largo minuto antes de negar, murmurando algo similar a "enanos orgullosos" sin prestar especial cuidado a sus palabras. _Me pregunto si él se da cuenta que su expresión de enfado es similar a la de los niños cuando saben que los adultos tienen razón y aun así lo niegan._ Lo dudaba.

Meditó sobre expresar el pensamiento en voz alta. _No. Morir una segunda vez no es una experiencia que espero… además, se ve bastante adorable de esa forma._ Riéndose en su interior, agradeció nuevamente tener el buen control de sus emociones.

* * *

Kili estaba sencillamente entusiasmado, demostrándolo en sus rebotes ocasionales. ¡Ellos iban a volver a ver su tío! ¡Y conseguir un buen trabajo y una comida caliente y una cama cómoda! No podía esperar para llegar. De hecho…— Señor Dwalin, ¿cuánto nos falta?

El nombrado, que viajaba a poco distancia de ellos cumplió con sus ojos antes de mirar hacia el frente, calculando— Un par de días, muchacho—acabó por decir. El maestro de las palabras era su hermano, después de todo.

El menor de los tres se quejó, apoyándose en su hermano mayor. Fili sonrió, acariciando su cabello oscuro— Anímate, Kili, no será mucho. ¿No recuerdas que tardamos seis días en llegar hasta Bree? Hobbiton queda más cerca.

— Sigue siendo mucho—protestó, aunque carecía de molestia real.

Dwalin gruñó ligeramente en ellos. Se convertiría en un verdadero largo viaje si los príncipes no cesaban de fastidiar. _Ya verás, su Majestad,_ pensó oscuramente,_ ya verás._ Él tenía mucho que decir a su desconsiderado primo tonto. Sobre todo por dejarlo solo en un recorrido de varios días con un par de molestos adolescentes atolondrados.

El clima de la Comarca era bastante suave incluso en invierno o al menos en comparación con las tormentas de nieve y frío extremo de Ered Luin. El cielo era hermoso en su amplia extensión blanca y el aire no arañaba sus mejillas. Sin olvidar que sus habitantes parecían más amables que la media de gente, tal vez solo un poco por el lado tímido.

— Ah, el señor Bolsón. Hobbit muy respetable, se dirá siempre—les comentó el anciano a quien habían preguntado por la dirección, ya que ninguno había logrado descifrar el mapa del rey— ese sí que es un médico. Cargó con su paciente todo el camino hasta aquí, por horas. Y un enano en eso, el señor Escudo de Roble… un finísimo herrero, claro que sí, él me hizo esa reja—se recostó contra la obra, orgulloso.

— ¡Él es nuestro tío!—Kili no tardó en saltar, Fili asintiendo a su lado.

— ¡Y no hay mejor herrero que él!

— Oh, ya veo—una sonrisa adornó las características del hobbit— Muy bien, señores, es por allí—señaló una colina— en la parte superior. Es fácil de ver incluso de lejos, con la enorme cantidad de plantas que hay en su entrada. Mucha suerte, y espero verlos otro día—se despidió.

— Gracias—Fili le sonrió junto a su hermano, mientras su tercer compañero procedió a gruñir algo similar a eso y seguir con su camino.

Los tres subieron hasta donde se les había indicado. Y vaya que el mediano había tenido razón. El agujero-casa frente a ellos mantenía una entrada realmente verde. Incluso en invierno, varios de los arbustos gozaban de hermosas flores. Dwalin se adelantó, notando en el enrejado varios detalles obviamente enanos. Frunció el ceño un poco y golpeó la puerta redonda.

Instantes después ésta se abrió, revelando un personaje más bajo que los tres, de rostro suave y grandes ojos verdes que le sonrieron— Bienvenido, Enano Maestro. Soy Bilbo Bolsón, a su servicio—y se inclinó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

— Dwalin, hijo de Fundin—copió el gesto, entrando.

— Fili—se presentó rápidamente.

— Y Kili—sonó su hermano a su lado.

— ¡A su servicio!—corearon, acabando en una grácil reverencia.

Bilbo les sonrió, inclinándose de nuevo— Bilbo Bolsón al suyo. Por favor, pasen—todos ya adentro, él se volvió hacia ellos— Pueden darme sus abrigos, y sus armas colóquenlas aquí—señaló unos cofres a un lado del recibidor— Thorin está en la sala, por ese pasillo. ¿Les gustaría un poco de té, café, chocolate o cerveza?—inquirió, colgando los abrigos en el perchero.

— Cerveza—fue una de las respuestas, aunque le sonó más a un retumbo.

— ¡Cerveza! —repitieron los hermanos con amplias sonrisas pícaras, pero otra voz contradijo.

— Ni lo sueñen. El chocolate estará bien para ellos—se dirigió a su hobbit, sonriendo un poco a sus sobrinos desde su lugar en el pasillo, por donde había aparecido. Aunque palideció un poco al ver al otro enano, sobre todo ante su expresión.

— ¡Tío! —con un chillido de placer, el enano se vio envuelto por dos cuerpos. Dwalin conformándose con seguir observándolo acaloradamente.

Bilbo sonrió un poco antes de esfumarse a la cocina, a sabiendas que Thorin sería suficiente para guiarlos al salón. Él tenía varios pasteles y café para todos que preparar. _Y los baños,_ añadió, arrugando la nariz.

Volvió para _sugerírselo._

* * *

Mientras el señor Bilbo Bolsón preparaba su pastel de manzana como les había prometido, ambos enanos traviesos se hallaban en una bañera de tamaño _humano_, con el agua hasta el cuello y un agradable aroma envolviéndolos. Fili suspiró felizmente, cogiendo una de las esponjas y ayudando a su hermano con la espalda, sabiendo que recibiría el mismo tratamiento luego.

— Pasteles de manzana, bollos de miel—Kili tarareó con alegría, su estómago en ritmo con él— ¡y mucho, mucho chocolate caliente…!

— No te olvides de la tarta de fresa… o la de queso dulce.

Ambos se derritieron ante el pensamiento.

* * *

Dwalin comenzaba a entender porque Thorin parecía tan _a gusto_ con permanecer allí. Era malditamente confortable. Él había gozado de un buen baño como hace mucho tiempo no tenía (con agua caliente. Pese a todo lo que se dijese sí se bañaba cuando podía) y acabado con increíblemente mullidas toallas para secarse. Más aún. En algún momento su ropa sucia y maloliente había sido cambiada por un juego nuevo de algodón que no tenía de donde había salido pero era extrañamente de su talla.

Y como era eso o andar desnudo, salió para encontrarse con los sobrinos del rey con la misma expresión sorprendida que él y un nuevo traje. El hobbit les sonrió al verlos— Ah, muy bien. Me alegra saber que sí era de su talla.

— ¿Y nuestra ropa? —… no, él no había querido que saliese como si acaba de culparlo por el robo de sus prendas pero… _Mahal._

Bilbo pareció ajeno a su tono, arrugando su nariz mientras lo observaba— En el lavadero, claro. No iba a dejarlos andar así después de un viaje. Se las devolveré después. Mientras tanto pueden usar esas y las que he dejado en su habitación—parpadeó— oh, cierto, luego de las mostraré—se encogió de hombros— ahora vamos, es hora de la merienda—y sonriendo se movió ágilmente por el pasillo.

— Bueno, ya que lo pone así. ¡Hora de la merienda!—Kili siguió segundos después, compitiendo con su hermano quién podía ir más rápido.

Él tenía hambre también y no es como si quedarse mirando la pared solucionaría algo. Gruñendo acerca de hobbits se encaminó hacia donde los tres se habían ido.

Thorin contempló a sus sobrinos sonrientes mientras devoraban su tercer -¿o era quinto?- porción de pastel y bebían su chocolate caliente, acurrucados en un sillón doble con una gruesa manta roja sobre sus rodillas. Era una imagen que con mucho gusto guardaría para alguna ocasión de tristeza. Satisfecho se giró levemente hacia la derecha en dirección a su viejo amigo, intentando no sonreír ante el recuerdo de la expresión de desconcierto del enano cuando Bilbo lo había prácticamente envuelto en una colcha verde.

Dwalin estaba demasiado acostumbrado al miedo y a la desconfianza por su aspecto, por lo que notoriamente no había sabido bien cómo reaccionar ante el gesto. Se preguntó si él se había visto así también, abrumado por la gentileza y buenos modos de una criaturita a la que podía fácilmente romper como quien quiebra un palillo.

Volvió su atención hacia él, sonriendo muy poco y no con la boca sino con los ojos al apenas distinguir su forma entre toda la tela marrón con la que se había enrollado para guardar calor. Lo único que podía verse bien eran las manos pequeños que mantenían una taza de café entre ellas, y sus dos cándidos orbes verdes.

— Díganos, señor Bilbo, ¿cómo te encontraste con nuestro tío? —uno de sus sobrinos pidió, confianzudamente. Él resopló en su interior, nivelando a su hobbit y luego a los revoltosos enanos con una de sus miradas.

Dwalin se movió un poco en la esquina de su ojo, al parecer con la misma pregunta.

El dueño de Bolsón Cerrado sonrió ligeramente— Bueno, primero es solamente "Bilbo", ¿bien? y si a su tío no le molesta ayudarme… mmm, comenzó con una tarde de lluvia…

* * *

Enano y hobbit contaron la historia con gracia amena, Bilbo al final de encontrándose con dos enanos envueltos a su alrededor— Está bien, enserio, no fue ningún problema—les aseguró, intentando sutilmente aligerar su agarre. Él necesitaba respirar, y pronto.

— ¡Ya basta! —Thorin se incorporó, acarreando a distancia a sus dos sobrinos, ignorando totalmente sus quejas— Bilbo ha hecho mucho por mí y tiene mi más sincera gratitud pero no me ven ahogándolo—les gruñó, dejándolos en su sillón.

— ¡Pero tío, nosotros solo estábamos demostrándoles lo mucho que le debemos por salvar a nuestro tío favorito!—Fili se quejó, compartiendo una sonrisa escondida con su hermano.

— No es nuestra culpa que no puedas agradecerle correctamente, ¡con abrazos y…!—añadió más pícaramente, Kili, encogiéndose y dejando la oración a medias al recibir una clara advertencia.

Bilbo se rió, observándoles con una especie de cariño acostumbrado. Él no notó la evaluación de su otro invitado, o habría tomado el ejemplo de Kili y deseado ser más pequeño para esconderse en un bolsillo.

Dwalin anotó una charla con el señor Bolsón en su lista de actividades próximas. En ese momento él estaba disfrutando demasiado de los pasteles… y la vista. Uno no llegaba a ver a Thorin actuar sospechosamente celoso respecto a _alguien_ muchas veces en la vida.

Con una sonrisa resguardada en un pastelito particularmente esponjoso pensó que por como iban las cosas, tendría _mucho_ que contar a la Dama Dís.

* * *

Al fin. Creo que quedó bien :)

Un millón de gracias a:

**guest:** jajaja suele pasar xD cuando leo alguna carta en los fics también oigo la voz de los personajes en mi cabeza... y la de Thorin es tan sexy *-* (se derrite en un charco de baba)

**Guest**: hola :) gracias por tus amables palabras y te aseguro que doy mi mejor esfuerzo para intentar llevar la relación entre ambos con tranquilidad. Nadie despierta amando a una persona de un día para otro, ¿no? ;)

**luigi:** ¡gracias! Intento ser ligera, como dices, pero hay veces en las que me cuesta expresar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza. Me alegra que pienses que voy bien en ello. Con respecto a su caracter y relación... bueno, a mi también me gusta imaginarse que detrás de todo esa capa gruñona y tosca hay un centro blandito en Thorin, no yendo a lo "fuffly" pero bueno, suave. Trato de no forzar los personajes, claro, no voy a ponerle un delantal de volantes y hacerle correr por un campo de margaritas con una enorme sonrisa estilo Barney xD Tolkien reviviría para matarme y luego morir de vuelta de un paro xDD En fin, es un placer tenerte de lectora. Yo como que soy de amor a los comentarios largos :'D

Por cierto, intentaré no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre cada actualización ;) aunque sea una la semana.

Un enorme saludo a todos lo que se toman el tiempo de leer. Espero poder saber de ustedes alguna vez ;)

**EDIT: **_¡muchas gracias a luigi por decirme sobre los errores! He corregido un par y les ruego que si ven alguno no duden en avisarme de cual se trata, les aseguro que no tomaré mal sino todo lo contrario. Soy bastante distraída, me temo, y aunque generalmente Word es una estupenda ayuda con mis dedazos no significa que es mágico xDD_


End file.
